The Sorceress Legacy
by Kettch
Summary: Many of the truely evil people in the world, started out with good intentions. Can the sorrow and pain of lost friends drive a Sorceress to become evil, despite what she originally wished? The Fiction starts right after the battle with Ultimecia.


Author's note: This is my Idea of what happened after the end of the game. If you don't agree, get your own story. As with all fanfics, the characters are property of Squaresoft but the story is mine. Please enjoy and send any feedback to Kettch@vfw28.com. Constructive criticism only please.  
  
The Sorceress' Legacy  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the windows of the old tavern as torrential rains fell. And elderly man, his thinning hair gray, his eyes running over with the anger and sorrow he was struggling to control, ran up the stairs into the living quarters above. He opened the door to the small apartment slowly and carefully stepped inside.  
  
He first looked to the doctor kneeling at the foot of the bed. The small towns doctor looked back and just shook his head, affirming what the old man already knew. She wasn't going to make it. But what of the poor child? He walked over to the bed where a young woman lay. She screamed as she pushed one last time and the room was filled with the cries of a newborn infant.  
  
"Look, Raine, your son...." the doctor said as he held up the newborn for his mother to see.  
  
Raine Loire looked up and smiled, "Laguna's son," She let her head fall back into the pillows, "Laguna, your son...your son......" She trailed off as her eyes fluttered and slowly closed, never to open again.  
  
"Dammit!!...." The old man said as he looked away, "That bastard left her to die..." He spoke of the drifter who had blown into town a few years ago. Laguna Loire had washed ashore on one of the beaches surrounding the small country town of Winhill. Raine took him in and cared for his injuries. It was just the kind gentle person she was. He knew when Loire left for Esthar to "find Ellone" as he claimed, that he wasn't coming back. The fact that when Elle returned there was no sign of him, just some story she told about how Loire was going to defeat Adel, proved it. Neither Raine nor Elle would believe this though. Now Raine was gone forever.  
  
"What of the child?" The doctor asked.  
  
"The child, born into turmoil, during a storm....I think Squall would be an appropriate name, don't you agree?"  
  
"OK, Squall Loire-"  
  
"NO!, That bastard doesn't deserve a son, we will name him after Raine's family....Leonheart.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Squall Leonheart jolted awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around to see the sun coming in the windows as he head birds chirping. "Ellone," he mumbled softly as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, placing his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Moments later, as he sat, two soft, thin arms gently embraced him from behind and a soft voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked softly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just Ellone.."  
  
"I might get jealous if my knight is thinking about other women...." she teased.  
  
Squall picked his head up slowly and looked at her, "Whatever...." He turned slowly, taking her hands in his, gazing into her eyes. "Elle sent me into the past again...."  
  
"So what fascinating part of Sir Laguna's life did we see this time?" She asked, smiling.  
  
Squall gazed into her eyes, lost in their beauty. He wondered what he had done to possibly deserve such a companion. How had he earned her affection, especially after trying to push her away and trying to deny the feelings that were growing within.  
  
"Well?" She chuckled, "what did you see that has you so withdrawn?"  
  
"I saw Raine's death......"  
  
"Oh, was it that bad? Did she die a horrible death or something?"  
  
"It was also my birth." Squall turned and sat facing forward on the edge of the bed again, "I'm Raine's son........"  
  
"Raine....wasn't she Laguna's-"  
  
"Wife, yeah, guess that makes me Laguna's son..." He looked over his shoulder at her, "Why didn't he tell me? Why did he leave me at the orphanage?" He looked forward again and shrugged, "What now?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," She slid over and sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder, "I'm sure he has an explanation, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would abandon those close to him." She kissed his cheek, "You have that quality yourself. Actually, when it comes right down to it, you and him are actually allot alike."  
  
"Really? How so, I don't remember babbling incessantly at you when we first met.....nor getting us lost in Centra, nor half the other stupid things he's done...."He chuckled lightly.  
  
"That's not what I meant, he is president of Esthar because of his passion, his courage, his drive, motivation, heart, and the fact that he stands for everything that is right. He is a good man. You have those same traits." She smiled and giggled a bit, "You just like to squash them beneath that rugged, uncaring exterior of yours."  
  
"You really think that?" He turned to face her.  
  
She leaned forward, kissed him softly, and whispered, "If not, I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
He reached out and took her into his arms, as their lips met in a kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy walked up to the front gate silently, with Fujin an Raijin in tow, as always. He smiled slightly as he gazed up and down the structure, and thoughy "I'm home, finally. I just hope they will take me back."  
  
"It's good to be back, Ya know. Wonder what they will say?" Raijin's comment almost mirrored Seifer's thoughts.  
  
"AGREE." Fujin added.  
  
As they walked through Balamb Garden's hallways to a conference room on the second floor, they were given looks of disbelief, while comments about how Cid and Squall had lost their minds followed in their wake  
  
They entered the small waiting room, adjacent to the meeting room and took a seat as the SeeD on secretary duty instructed. Then, they waited.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Squall Leonheart looked around the oval shaped table he now stood at, wondering what each individual seated there would say when he told them what he wanted to do, and how they would try to stop him. He looked at each member of the newly formed SeeD council, his personal cabinet as commander of SeeD, and tried to size up what they would say. To his left at the table was Xu, level headed and logical, she was the senior person in SeeD and had excellent leadership skills. Formerly Headmaster (soon to be Gardenmaster) Cid's assistant and right hand. She would be reasonable and support him, though hesitantly. She had the utmost confidence in Squall and his leadership.  
  
Next to her, was Quistis, Instructor and veteran SeeD. She had played a major role in the defeat of Ultimecia and had a reputation for being level headed and logical. She hated evil, though, and those who wrought it, so it was possible that she could wind up his biggest opponent.  
  
To his right, was Zell, another member of the party that destroyed Ultimeca. He had played a major role in her defeat as a member of the party who carried out the attack. A passionate and emotional fighter, he was known for feeling before thinking, and talking with his fists, both of which have landed him in trouble before. Though those same fists have saved his own life and the lives of those around him before. He hated evil and all that was wrong in the world, and would be hard to convince that a person could change. He would be the most vocal opponent to Squalls proposal, though he would have little factual argument, and could be reasonable.  
  
To the far right, next to Zell, was the light-hearted, devoted, and almost always happy Selphie, she would be a tough one to please with this, but he felt confident that the provisions in this proposal would satisfy her. She was still upset about Trabia, however, and may be a formidable opponent. She had also played a major supporting roll in the battle against Ultimecia.  
  
"OK, everyone is here, let's get started," he looked around the room again. "There is an important matter before the council."  
  
Selphie jumped up, "Irvy and Rinoa being put on the council!"  
  
"No, we went through that," Xu started before Squall could respond, "First off, Rinoa and Irvine are not full SeeD's, and second, we can't have members of this council being influenced by other members, and being that Rinoa and Squall are romantically involved, as are you and Kinneas, the risk is too great-  
  
"Irvy couldn't influence my thinking." She glared, "I'm not that weak minded."  
  
"I wasn't worried about that, more the other way around." Squall countered, "I know Rinoa has that effect on me from time to time."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess your right," She chuckled, "You men are so easily manipulated."  
  
"Hey!" Zell jumped up, "watch it, those two may be, but I don't let any girl get me."  
  
"Oh really," this was Quistis, "What about the girl from the library, she has you reading her romance novels, doesn't she? For tips on how to be more romantic, no less."  
  
"I DO NOT!!"  
  
"That's enough. we have more important matters at hand." Squall said, "I have received a re-admittance request, from Seifer Almasy as well as Fujin and Raijin."  
  
"So what's the issue? Tear it up and throw it out, and if they come around again, we kick their asses!!" Zell jumped up, punching at the air.  
  
"Yeah, he is our enemy, why should he be let back in as if nothing happened." Selphie added.  
  
"No, Ultimecia was our enemy, he was just a tool she used, as were Matron and Rinoa, remember?" Squall countered. "Cid has endorsed it, but he leaves it in our hands."  
  
"What do you mean, 'he was just a tool'. It was his dream to be the evil sorceress' knight, an he was just a tool? How can you even compare him to Edea and Rinoa?" Quistis pointed toward Zell, "I agree with him, they come around here, we do to them what we did to that witch he served."  
  
Xu stood and looked at everyone, "Remember, those dreams were planted by the sorceress from the time he was young. He was corrupted. Though I can't agree with just letting him waltz back in here like nothing happened. There has to be some sort of punishment, since he was a willing accomplice, even if he was sort of brainwashed."  
  
"I wasn't saying we let him come back like nothing happened, I was just getting to that." Squall responded, "Upon re-admittance, he would accompany Matron to Trabia to help rebuild Trabia Garden, and not to return until it is completed. He would then be placed in Garden just as he was when he left, which, if you remember, was not good. He will have to prove himself to be changed as he claims, and then we will let him stay. Cid has endorsed this action, and the both of us feel it is the right thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Selphie said after a long pause," After all, you are making him fix Trabia Garden, which is a start."  
  
"I don't like it but, I guess we should at least give him a chance to prove himself." Zell sat down as he spoke.  
  
"OK, a second chance, he slips once, and he's gone." Quistis added.  
  
"Good, we agree, albeit reluctantly." Squall looked around the room, "I understand why, that was my first reaction too, but after thinking about it, I realized that this had to be done." He pressed a button on the table, "Send them in."  
  
Seifer walked into the room with his posse, though the council could tell that the shell of a man who stood before them was not the same man who had left Garden for Timber, and later fought them as the sorceress' knight. His clothes were in tatters, his hair ruffled, and his face looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
"I...." He paused, unsure of what to say, "I just want to thank you for giving me this chance to come before you and......try to make up for what I've done. Whatever you decide, it is fine with me, I just don't want to fight you anymore. Thank you." He bowed his head slightly and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, me and Fujin agree, its up to you." Raijin agreed as Fujin remained silent.  
  
Squall stood and addressed them, "Seifer, the pain and misery you caused will leave scars on all of us for some time to come, however, we feel that your actions were not entirely of your own. It is therefore the decision of this body, that you will be reinstated just as you left, and that before this is finalized, you will accompany Edea Kramer to Trabia Garden to help with its reconstruction. Since you had a hand in destroying it, you can lend a hand repairing it. You are not to return until the reconstruction is complete. Then and only then, will we allow you to attend this school." He sad back down, "That is all"  
  
"I thank you for this opportunity to repair the damage I have done. I will not let you down." Seifer bowed politely before he spun on his heal and walked out the door with his posse.  
  
"Now, about Irvy being on the council," Selphie began as everyone else groaned and fled the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Seifer walked down the hallway's of Balamb Garden, ignoring the stares of those around him. He was looking for someone, someone he owed more than an apology, someone he hoped could find it in their heart to forgive him.  
  
He walked into the Quad, and saw her, standing with Selphie and Irvine, looking over the repairs that had been made to the floor there. He had hurt Rinoa more than he could know, caused her so much pain, he could scarcely bring himself to her like this, to think of what he'd done. He neared them without being noticed, and he over heard Selphie telling Rinoa about the SeeD council meeting, and how Seifer had been re-admitted into Garden. Ignoring him, Selphie turned and left, while Irvine, apparently aware of Seifer's presence, hung back by the new stage that Selphie was trying to build.  
  
"R-....Rinoa?" He walked towards her, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Haven't you had enough sorceress' for one lifetime Seifer?" Irvine quipped.  
  
"This doesn't concern you cowboy," Seifer snapped.  
  
"Please! Irvine, I can handle this," She turned toward Seifer, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just....wanted to apologize for what I've done. I hope that one day you can at least forgive me?"  
  
"Seifer, I understand that you were under Ultimecia's control. I was too, as was Edea, but I also remember being sacrificed to Adel by you, and your trying to kill me and my friends. I can't easily forget that.....but I will try."  
  
"That is all I ask," He kneeled, "if you ever need, I shall be your Knight. Feel free to call on my any time."  
  
"Seifer, I have a Knight," she said sternly, "and while I will try to forgive, I don't need another one, especially not one who will do anything I say, even if it is to harm your friends. Squall at least has the gumption to tell me when I'm wrong, and I know he will do anything he needs to protect me, both from any enemies, and from myself. Now please leave."  
  
Seifer stood and began to walk towards her as she turned to walk away, "But what is a Knight without a sorceress to serve??"  
  
Rinoa turned to face him, an odd red flashing in her eyes. She raised one hand, and held it out, palm facing the would be Knight, "I said leave me!"  
  
A gust of wind came whistling across the open Quad, picking Seifer up and tossing him into some potted bushes along the main wall. Rinoa looked at him, and then at her outstretched hand with disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had done.  
  
"Seifer, I'm sorry, I don't know what made me do that, honest." She took two steps toward him." Are you OK?"  
  
Seifer just looked at her for a moment, a touch of fear visible in his eyes. He turned and walked wordlessly out of the Quad. Irvine pushed himself off the wall and ran out after him.  
  
"Seifer, " he called, "If I may make a suggestion."  
  
"You may not."  
  
"Whoa, just hear me out here, that's all I ask." Seifer stopped and faced Irvine. "You know, what you said in there wasn't all that bad, though if you really feel that way about the whole knight thing, you could become a 'people's knight', and defend the weak and poor. Become like the true knights of old. Become a SeeD, and wander the world over, protecting the innocent, and helping the needy. A task worthy of a true knight.  
  
"Yeah.....I like the sound of that," Seifer chuckled, " I am the people's knight, the defender of all that is just and good..." He laughed out loud at the thought, "I sound like the hero from an old adventure novel."  
  
Irvine joined in on the laughter and they began walking, discussing the prospect of Seifer and his being the people's knight.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Laguna Loire set the Ragnorok down on the beach near Balamb, where Garden was docked. He flipped a few switches, and powered down. He had flown from Esthar to visit his son Squall, after making a short stop in Winhill. Now he had to face the task of telling Squall who he was, and why he wasn't there to raise his own son.  
  
"Elle, I can't do this, I can't tell Squall I'm his father, he will think I abandon him, and won't accept it." He said, looking over toward the copilot seat where Ellone sat.  
  
"You don't have to, he knows." Elle put her hand to her head, "I wish I could control this at night."  
  
"You showed him? Now what, now he definitely thinks that I deserted him. How can I face him now."  
  
"Laguna!, look at you, hero of the sorceress wars, president of the most technologically advanced country in the world, and you are too afraid to talk to your own son. I showed him by accident, but I wonder if it isn't better this way, because I don't know if you would have told him yourself!"  
  
Laguna sat quiet, he had very seldom heard her use his name like that, and it stung a bit. "I guess your right, I am being a bit cowardly about this. Lets go."  
  
Squall and Rinoa met them as they descended the ramp. Squall and Laguna shook hands politely in greeting, and Laguna suggested that he and Squall take a walk along the beach while the ladies got to know each other better. They walked a ways down the beach, before saying anything  
  
"The beach here is lovely," Laguna commented in an effort to break the ice, "Elle told me on the way here that she showed you how Raine died. I wish I had known that she was pregnant when I left, I would have been there. I would have taken care of you and Elle, but, she didn't tell me. I came home to Winhill to find that Elle was gone and that your mother was dead. They wouldn't even tell me why or how. It hurt allot, I knew they didn't like me all that much, but to take everything that was important in my life from me? I couldn't believe they could be that cold."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can only imagine what that would be like." Squall said, as they stopped walking. "What was Raine, err, my mother like?"  
  
"She was kind, and caring, always trying to be a help to those around her. If not for that, I'd be dead, that's for sure. She was strong, devoted......" He trailed off, as he fought back tears, "She was allot like you have become. I can almost picture her helping you in your fight against Ultimecia, caring for injured SeeD's, or anything else she could do. I know how she was when Odine took Ellone. She took two of them with a frying pan before they knocked her out. When I came back from a patrol and found her on the floor in the tavern, nearly scared me to death. She came to a short time later, and told us what happened. I knew I had to leave and find Elle, but when I told her of my plans, she insisted on going. If not for the fact that allot of the people there counted on her for various things, she probably would have gone with.  
  
"I thought Adel had Sis kidnapped? You said Odine did it." Squall, seeing how it pained his father, changed the subject.  
  
"Well, Adel didn't order it as much as she approved it when she heard Odine's tales of how much power Elle had. He had a gizmo of some sort that showed Adel that Elle could have been a sorceress. Adel, wanting someone who had the sorceress powers to control, decided it would be beneficial to let Odine find her, and bring her to Esthar. She just didn't count on me."  
  
He reached in his pocket and fished around a bit, "Not to change the subject, but I have something for you. I had these made in a small silversmith shop just outside of town." He removed his hand and held out two rings. "One was for me, the other for your mother, but I have no need for them now. You on the other hand, might. Rinoa is a good girl, and the two of you fit well together. Whatever the two of you do, you have my blessing." He placed the rings in Squall's hand, and turned back toward Garden and the Ragnarok. "come on, lets get back."  
  
"I guess we should Father."  
  
"No, no, Father makes me feel old, just Laguna," He said as they walked back together laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Squall leaned on the railing of the second floor balcony late that night, staring at the sea. He had one of the rings his father, Laguna had given in one hand, turning it over and over deep in thought. He had been pondering the future ever since Laguna had given him the two rings and his blessing. "SeeD was created to fight and defeat the sorceress is what Cid had said. True he had meant Ultimecia specifically, but that could be applied to any evil sorceress." He thought. "Any sorceress could easily become corrupt and evil, meaning I could easily have to face Rinoa in battle, and maybe even kill her….." The thought of that terrified him. How could he possibly kill her? She was the only one who could break through the shell he had placed around himself after Ellone left. If he married her, like his father had suggested, and like he wanted, he could someday be faced with that decision. If he didn't, he may still be faced with that decision, but maybe it would be easier to bear. He could leave SeeD, but then what? SeeD was all he knew. The Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and even Irvine were like family to him and he couldnt leave.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he hardly heard the door behind him, nor did the footsteps register in his mind. It wasn't until she was standing right behind him that he noticed, more like felt her presence. He turned his head and looked at her face, into her eyes. He noticed how they sparkled in the moon light, as they had on coutnless ocasions before.  
  
He remembered waking up to go on his first SeeD mission to Timber. He was alone and he liked it that way. No one else to care for, no one else to worry about, and no one to worry about him. He thought he was happy, but Rinoa made him realize that he wasn't. He remembered saving her from the Edea's Iguanadons, then from falling off Balamb Garden during the battle with Galbadia Garden, then from dying in space, from being imprisoned in the Sorceress Memorial, and finally from the clutches of the released Sorceress Adel. He remembered how he felt when she was comatose after receiving her sorceress powers, when he realized he had fallen for her for the first time. There were so many other memories they shared. How could he give it up? How could he not spend the rest of his life with her?  
  
He looked back to the sea for a moment. He couldn't live with out her, but the fact still remained that he was the Commander of all SeeD forces and headmaster of Balamb Garden. Now he knew what Cid must have gone through.  
  
He looked back at Rinoa, who was standing silently by his side, gazing out at the moon's reflection on the water. The pale light sparkled in her eyes and added a shine to her black hair, making it almost seam as if it were glowing. She looked angelic, and he knew deep in his heart what he had to do.  
  
He turned and placed a hand on her shoulder, and as she turned to face him, he took his hand from her shoulder and took her hand in it. He took the ring in his other hand and slid it onto her finger. She gazed down at it for a moment, almost not believing what she was seeing. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes as she looked up and met his gaze. Squall brushed a hand across her cheek as he leaned forward. Rinoa tilted her head up slightly and they met in a kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It took about a month to plan everything before Squall and Rinoa's wedding. Selphie insisted on planning the reception, which the young couple hesitantly agreed to allow, wondering to themselves what outrageous thing she would come up with for this. Surprisingly, it was a small affair on Balamb Garden's second floor ball room, the same one that Squall and Rinoa shared their first dance. Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie were all in the wedding party, Laguna came with Ellone, and even Rinoa's father, the retired General Caraway of Galbadia. One was forced to note the conversation that commenced between Esthar's President and The General, once Loire realized that his son was marrying Julia's daughter.  
  
Later, at the reception, much to everyone's surprise, Irvine, in a SeeD dress uniform, proposed to Selphie and vowed to give up his "womanizing ways" and stay with her "till Ultimecia comes back." Selphie accepted by jumping up and yelling "WooHoo!!" getting a chuckle from all present.  
  
Late that night, after the party, Squall and Rinoa were walking down the hall toward their room, when Squall stopped and faced his bride. "One more gift." He said as he reached into the pocked of his uniform's jacket and produced a piece of paper. "Remember this?"  
  
She took the paper and began to read. "Balamb Garden, hereafter referred as party A, does agree to send to the Forest Owls, hereafter known as party B one party of SeeDs, hereafter known as party C...." She looked up with a smile, "This is my contract with SeeD, so your saying that you still work for me? I could take advantage of this...."  
  
"You wouldn't," Squall remarked with mock horror, smiling.  
  
"Try me," She responded, as she kissed him..  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Squall stood at the table, laying his plan out to Zell, Xu, Quistis, and Rinoa, along with Zone and Watts, listened intently on the plan that their commander had been working since his wedding the week prior.  
  
"Well, first off, Vinzer Deling's son is in charge of Galbadia now, and with the trouble they've had with Ultimecia, they might be willing to compromise for Timber's independence. At the very least, if the new Deling is reasonable, we should be able to get Timber some more freedom..." He saw that Zone was going to object, "freedoms like your own police department and leaders, a vote, a mayor who answers to Deling for you, but runs things himself. Something along the lines of an commonwealth instead of a conquered state. We would of course try for full independence, this is a last ditch effort. Second, I would feel better if we were representing Timber as a whole, not just the Forest Owls. It would be best in the long run to unite the resistance anyway."  
  
"I don't like the commonwealth idea much, but it would be better than nothing." Zone stated. "I like the idea of uniting the resistance, and your representing all of us. Watts and I will take the idea to the different groups, and try to get their support."  
  
"If something were to go wrong, we would of course resort to combat to free Timber, but with the new government, I think we should try to solve this without bloodshed if possible."  
  
"Of course sir, that would be rather nice, not having to risk our necks for a change." Watts responded.  
  
"Ok, this is agreed." He looked and noticed everyone nodding in agreement. "Good, now, Zone, Watts, take Quistis and Zell, and go to Timber and try to get the rest of the resistance behind this. Rinoa and I will come back here when we get word from you, to go over any changes they want made before we proceed to Deling City for the negotiations. That is all"  
  
About two weeks later, they met in Timber, where the plan was finalized with a few revisions and accepted, albeit hesitantly by some, and Rinoa was named as the Ambassador to Deling City with the task of representing Timber. Another week of preparations, and they left from Timber via train to Deling City.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"I wish I had my Gunblade," Squall complained, pulling on the collar of his SeeD dress uniform. "I would definitely feel much safer."  
  
"These are peace talks, and bringing a weapon isn't very peaceful is it." Rinoa countered. "Don't worry, if we are not back in a few days, SeeD will come looking for us, remember?" She poked him in the ribs softly, "You gave Quistis specific instructions to come after us if we weren't back in 3 days."  
  
"Right, I know, but I still don't trust them….."  
  
They both turned toward the large oak doors and the far end of the conference room as they opened. A man in his late 20's emerged and seated himself at the head of the table. When Rinoa and Squall had done the same, he spoke.  
  
"I am Vinzer Deling Jr., President of Galbadia, what is your business here?" He asked.  
  
"I am Rinoa Leonheart, daughter of General Caraway of Galbadia. I am here representing the resistance of Timber to negotiate there independence."  
  
"What makes you think that I am willing to listen to Timbers pleas for independence?" Deling stood. "How do I know that I am not supposed to be intimidated by the fact that the so called negotiators are a sorceress and a SeeD commander? Do they think I will roll over and play dead just because of your powers, or a fear of SeeD?"  
  
"President Deling, we do not wish to see any violence, Timber, Galbadia, and SeeD have seen enough fighting these last few months as a result of the battles with Ultimecia. I am here as Timbers representative because I was the leader of the most active of the resistance movements, the SeeD commander is my Knight, bodyguard, and husband. He also is a SeeD commander, true, but as a commander, I feel he may have valuable input, relevant to these discussions."  
  
"What you feel is irrelevant, as are your reasons." Deling motioned toward the large tapestries on the far side of the room, where several Galbadian soldiers appeared from behind them. "Now, by your own admission, you are a resistance leader and a Galbadian citizen, which makes you a traitor. You are under arrest, as is your husband for being an accomplice to the crime, SeeD commander or no. Good day."  
  
As he opened the large doors to leave, several more guards entered the room. They neared the place where Squall and Rinoa now stood ready. Squall reached out and struck the first one across the jaw with a heavy fist, sending him sprawling to the floor unconscious. He then spun, delivering a crushing kick to the chest of the guard who was coming up behind him. He took two steps forward and ducked just as a fireball from Rinoa zipped over his head and slammed into a third soldier. Squall tucked and rolled forward, straightening into an uppercut, sending another man crashing into the large table in the center of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa was letting loose all manner of spells, trying to turn the tide of their struggle. Squall was backed into a corner , swinging and kicking as fast and as hard as he could. He spin kicked one soldier out of the way and dove forward, rolling past two other guards. He sprang to his feet and spun to face one of the guards he passed when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Immediately stars flashed before his eyes and the world went dark.  
  
Rinoa rushed to his side and knelt to heal him when she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being readied and pointed at her head. She realized then that it was over. She didn't have the control of her powers to deflect the shot.  
  
"Ok, I give up," she said as she placed her hands on her head and slowly stood. She looked down at Squall's limp form and hoped that he would be alright.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"I see two guards," Laguna said as he turned to face Kiros and Ward. "You sure this is the right cell?"  
  
Ward just looked with an expression of disbelief on his face before he turned away and grunted.  
  
"He says that he has told you several times that he used to work here. He knows this is the cell." Kiros interpreted for his mute friend. "Besides, that is what he said." He pointed to the limp body of a Galbadian clerk they had drug down from one of the offices upstairs.  
  
Laguna just turned back and looked again around the corner at the cell that his son was in. Moments later, a mean-looking Galbadian officer came toward the cell with a small club. Laguna knew he had to act fast, or he shuddered to think what would happen to those inside. The man approached the two guards and said something too soft to make out from his vantage point. He turned back to his two companions.  
  
"We have to move now." He produced a small radio from his jacket, "Esthar Guard, we are moving in, be ready to clear us a path out of here."  
  
"Wait, what are you doing." Kiros whispered after him as they went around the corner and toward the cell.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
The Galbadian officer walked into the cell where the Sorceress and her SeeD consort were being held and looked around, noticing that the SeeD was still unconscious. "Good," He thought, "now I can have some fun."  
  
"So your boyfriend is still asleep, good," he walked over and roughly ran a finger down Rinoa's cheek, "He won't be able to stop me."  
  
Rinoa backed up into the back of the small room just as there were two muffled thuds outside. The officer turned and came face to face with Laguna Loire.  
  
"That is my daughter-in-law." He raised his machine gun as Kiros and Ward came to stand in the doorway behind him.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" the Galbadian replied, ignoring the gun leveled at his waist.  
  
"Me, I'm Laguna Loire, President of Esthar." Laguna then squeezed the trigger. The three round burst caught the man in the stomach and slammed him into the far wall  
  
Laguna walked over and knelt beside Squall, pulling a potion from his jacket. He took the small vile of greenish liquid and placed it to his son's lips. Slowly as he drank the potion, the young SeeD commander awoke, groaning as he placed a hand to the back of his head where he had been hit. After a short time, he was standing. He accepted his gunblade from his father, and they proceeded toward the top of the prison.  
  
They had never expected it to be an easy battle to the top, and they were not disappointed. They were faced with wave upon wave of prison guards, elite soldiers, GIM47N and GIM52A robotic guards. Fighting their way level by level, they made their way to the top, joining up with the Esthar Presidential Guards on about level nine. The arrival of the Guard helped and soon they found themselves in the control room at the top of the prison.  
  
Once their, the Estharian Guard, along with Kiros and Ward, repelled down to retrieve vehicles for their getaway. Meanwhile, Squall, Rinoa and Laguna looked for the controls to submerge the prison into the sand below.  
  
"Impressive, I didn't think you would make it this far." The three looked up from their work to see a man, a colonel from his uniform, walk into the control room followed by almost thirty elite soldiers. A large gate slammed down and locked in the doorway leading back the way back down into the prison. The SeeD, the Sorceress and the President were trapped.  
  
"Throw down your weapons or I will kill you here and now." The Colonel stepped forward as Squall dropped his gunblade and Laguna tossed his machine gun to the side. "It is a good thing I stepped up security and led your capture myself, or you no doubt would have escaped here a second time. That would have been unacceptable."  
  
Just as soldiers were moving to take the three back into custody, the door behind the Galbadian force burst open, and a middle-aged man in a suit adorned with medals of military conquest ran into the room. He looked around for a moment and stepped up to the Galbadian Colonel.  
  
"I am General Caraway, retired commander-in-chief of the Galbadian military. The man in the blue jacket is President Laguna Loire of Esthar, and That is my daughter. You can't hold him, or his son" he pointed toward Squall, "without starting a war. And please, my daughter has some mixed up idea's, I agree. Just let me take her home and will make sure none of this happens again."  
  
"The President is responsible for an attempted prison break, which is an act of war. As for you daughter, she is a traitor, as are you, if you couldn't even raise her as a proper Galbadian." He drew a pistol, "and the sentence for such crimes is death." The colonel fired, striking Caraway in the heart, sending him sprawling onto the floor lifeless.  
  
"NO!" Rinoa shrieked as her eye's glowed crimson. A strange wind began to roar in the control room as the young sorceress began to lift off the ground. As she hovered there, bolts of electricity arced around the room, as fire began to form in her hands. The ice began to form on the ground beneath her from the water and poison that dripped from her feet. She lifted her arms up even with her shoulders preparing for the spell to come as the air above her grew pitch black. She brought her hands together at her chest and abruptly thrust them forward. The area surrounding the enemy soldiers turned black as poison boiled up from the floor. Lightning bolts arced around the room as frost formed on the wall behind the Galbadians. Balls of fire leapt from Rinoa's hands and slammed into them as lightning struck them repeatedly. Ice ran up their bodies and encased them just for it to be melted away by the fire spells as they were electrocuted repeatedly. Finally a ball of pure power formed in the center of the madness and began to grow, devouring everything it touched. It slowly grew and then exploded out encompassing the entire Galbadian force before subsiding, leaving nothing but charred deck plating and piles of ash. Rinoa collapsed back to the ground exhausted.  
  
"Impressive, very impressive." The Galbadian Colonel said as he stood from behind one of the control panels left untouched by Rinoa's spells. "too bad it's all for not." He leveled his gun at Squall, who was standing, gunblade in hand. He looked to Rinoa who was resting on one knee, "Say goodbye to your husband, witch, none of your spells will bring him back now." He carefully took aim and fired as Rinoa stood and ran towards Squall, leaping with her last ounce of strength and knocking Squall out of the way. Squall stumbled and fell onto his back as Rinoa landed and slid to a stop, leaving a red streak of blood where she hit.  
  
Squall jumped to his feet, gunblade in hand and charged the man with the gun. The Officer tried to fire, but before he could take aim, Squall had brought his blade up and had slammed it into the Galbadian. He was thrown into the air, with Squall jumping with him. Squall caught up with his pray and began slashing fiercely, reducing the Colonel to a bloody carcass. Finally, holding the gunblade outstretched to his right side and holding it's trigger to charge the blade, he made one more slash across the man's midsection, cleaving him in two.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall hit the ground running toward where Laguna now kneeled over the wounded sorceress. He slid to a stop and knelt next to his young wife, fearing the worst.  
  
"Squall….." Rinoa whispered weakly, "Squall I…"  
  
"Shhh….. Everything will be fine." Squall reassured as he reached into a pouch on his belt. "Drink this." He removed a small vile of a greenish liquid from the pouch and pressed it to Rinoa's lips, letting her drink half before applying the rest to a makeshift bandage for the wound in her shoulder.  
  
"Squall….I'm….I'm scared," She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"Laguna, we need to get out of here and take her someplace safe."  
  
"I think I know just the place." Laguna pulled out his radio and stared for the exit as Squall picked Rinoa up and followed after.  
  
"Kiros, get the Ragnorok ready, fast. Rinoa's hurt."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
They ran across the desert sand toward the Ragnorok when they saw the large Galbadian force heading for them. Squall paused for a moment to look, and shuddered at what he saw. There had to be over two thousand troops, robotic sentries of all kinds, and several armored personnel carriers, bristling with guns. He turned to run, but realized he wasn't going to make it to the ship in time. He passed Rinoa off to one of the Estharian guards who met them at the main doors and readied his gunblade when he saw it. The large mass of blue that loomed in the distance, with its massive golden disk supporting it in the air. Balamb Garden.  
  
"Look's like Kiros called in the Calvary!" Laguna shouted to his son across the noise. He turned to his radio, "Kiros take off and give us some air support!"  
  
Balamb Garden moved overhead and SeeDs began repelling from ropes just as the front of the Galbadian mob arrived. Squall charged forward, slicing through one man and thrusting his blade through another's chest. He spun and took out a third while Laguna mowed down a dozen with his machine gun before changing the clip. Squall parried a Galbadian blade and sliced the soldiers stomach open as he began to fall back toward Garden. Most of the SeeDs on Garden had entered the fight, and still they seamed outnumbered. Squall stepped aside and bashed another man in the head as he stumbled by, knocking him unconscious. Even with the Ragnorok now strafing up and down the enemy formation, there were just not enough SeeDs to stem the tide of enemy troops pouring into the battle. What he needed was another Garden, but Galbadia Garden only had a small faculty and no SeeDs, and Trabia Garden was still in ruins. Squall ducked a blow to the head, while bringing his gunblade up and into his assailants ribcage. He stepped forward decapitating another Galbadian, then pivoted and spun around slashing behind him, killing another. "This is hopeless", he thought as he readied for the next enemy to come at him. To his surprise, the man never got to him. Instead, as he rushed toward Squall, a dark gray blade emerged from the man's chest as he fell and revealed Seifer Almasy, gunblade in hand.  
  
"Xu said you needed a hand." Seifer commented as he slashed through another's midsection as he ran by, "Looks like I'm just in time."  
  
"What are you doing here, I told you to stay at Trabia until the repairs were completed!" Squall shouted over the noise of battle, as he sidestepped another attack and made his way over to Seifer.  
  
"Your welcome, Squall, don't mention it." He remarked sarcastically, as he pointed to the sky, "Besides, I didn't leave Trabia. I brought it with me."  
  
Squall looked to see Trabia Garden right behind Balamb, battered, beaten, but still flying, and still pouring SeeDs into the battle. Obviously the Galbadians had seen it too, because they began to break off their attack and flee.  
  
"I bet Selphie's happy," Squall said as he stepped over the dead Galbadian and met up with Seifer. "As much as I hate to say it, Thanks for the save. I guess you redeemed yourself."  
  
"Hey, no problem, where ever there's a need, the people's knight is there to help," Seifer chuckled, "Besides, you're the one who gave me the chance to redeem myself, so I'll call it even, this time."  
  
"He really has changed, hasn't he," Squall thought. "Well, its good to have Trabia back. Good work" And with that, He ran for where the Ragnorok was touching down.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Rinoa found herself floating in a void of soft white light. She felt warm, and could hear soft music coming from somewhere distant. She felt that she knew the song, but couldn't place it. "So this is what its like to be dead…" She thought. Was she dead? How? She remembered being in the control room of the Desert Prison. The Colonel had killed her father, and she snapped. She shuddered as she thought of what she had done at that point. The power of the spell and the hate that consumed her frightened her. Could she be on the road to becoming a twisted monster, like Adel or Ultimecia?  
  
As she thought, she noticed the music in the background grow louder and clearer. She could plainly hear it and recognized it as a piano version of a song her mother wrote years ago. The light had also changed, it had dimmed and was now a myriad of pastel colors. She still felt warm, but there was something else…pain. "How had that gotten there again? Oh yeah, the desert prison, after the spell, I was shot." If she felt the pain, she realized, then she was probably not dead.  
  
She forced her eyes open, and looked around the room. It had two other large cushions like the one she was lying on. There were soft lights, plants and smaller cushioned chairs in the small room. It was familiar, but she couldn't really place it. She tried to sit up and get a better look around, and again noticed the music. Where ever she was, they liked her mother's music and had one of her albums. She sat up and slowly stood, careful of her sore shoulder, and headed for the stairs, and the exit.  
  
She went down the stairs into the front desk of the Inn where it seamed she was staying. She walked over and rang the service bell. Almost immediately, a short Shumi ran from a back room and came to the desk.  
  
"How may I he-" He started before looking to see who he was talking to, "Ah, its you. You had the young man quite worried. Laguna too. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ah, Shumi village, I thought I knew this place." She smiled at the Shumi behind the counter, "A bit sore, but otherwise I'm fine, thank you. Do you know where I can find Squall or Laguna?"  
  
"I can say with no certainty, but I believe they went to view the statue." The Shumi said, "I will fetch them for you. You need to rest."  
  
"No, really, I'm fine and could probably use the walk," Rinoa turned toward the exit, "Thank you for offering though."  
  
She found them in the back of the workshop with the artisan and village elder, looking over the statue there. She smiled slightly as Laguna humbly insisted that it was too much and that they shouldn't have wasted time on it.  
  
"I think it is quite nice, maybe you should take it to Esthar and put it in front of the palace." Rinoa stated as she walked over and hugged Squall.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Squall asked as he embraced his wife, "You had me worried."  
  
"My shoulder is a bit sore," She answered, "but I will be fine. How long was I asleep?" She asked as she backed away a step. "How did we get here?"  
  
"Well, you have been unconscious for about 3 days. We brought you straight here with the Ragnorok after Balamb and Trabia Gardens helped get us out of Galbadian territory." Squall placed his arm around Rinoa's waist and led her out of the building, leaving Laguna to discuss his statue with the Shumi's "You should be interested to know that while you were out of it, and when I could be pried away from your bedside, we discussed our next move. Unfortunately, the only option appears to be war with Galbadia. The attacked and captured a peace envoy, and besides that, they declared war on Garden for 'aiding enemy's of the Galbadian state' or something of like that. Quistis and Xu are taking care of the particulars, but it seams that in a week or so, we will be attacking the Galbadian capitol and attempting to overthrow their government."  
  
"What about Laguna? Will Esthar aid us?" Rinoa asked, "They attacked him too."  
  
"His hands are tied; he was pushing it rescuing us. The Estharian people would never back a war with Galbadia. They see this whole thing as none of their concern. Laguna came for us on his own accord. We fight this alone." Squall sat on a rock just outside, "I thought we could solve this without any more fighting. Now it again is inevitable. I wonder sometimes if there will ever be peace."  
  
"I don't know, maybe after we remove the Deling line from power, the world will see peace. Then again it may not be until after Ultimecia that this fighting stops." She sat down next to her husband, "but whatever happens, I will be fine so long as I have my knight."  
  
"You know, you probably saved my life, and it almost cost you yours. Thank you." Squall put his arm around her shoulders. "Though it is supposed to be the other way around, the Knight giving his life protecting the sorceress."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, I wasn't thinking. I just reacted. I couldn't let him kill you, and I didn't have the strength to deflect the shot."  
  
"It's ok, next time, I get to scare you half to death like that though, deal?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Good, now we should get back to Garden so I can help plan the assault on Deling City." He stood, taking Rinoa with him, "besides, everyone else has been worried about you too."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Seifer Almasy looked up as the Ragnorok flashed by overhead, Quistis at the controls. He looked back at the dozen Trainee's he was leading on their SeeD test. It had taken a week to plan the attack on Galbadia. The plan was that he, along with Fujin and Raijin was to lead an advance team of SeeD cadets into the sewers below Deling City to the presidential palace, and when the guards went to engage the main force, they were to move in and secure the area and take custody of President Deling and hold him until the main force arrived.  
  
Seifer signaled his team forward and led them into the entrance to the underground tunnels that served as the city's sewer, leaving his posse to bring up the rear. The looked at his watch to check their progress. They had ten minutes to reach their objective area, otherwise, they ran the risk of being caught in the tunnels when the main force attacked. If that happened, the sewers could collapse on top of them, killing them all. By his estimate, they had to hurry.  
  
Unfortunately for them, the Galbadians had prepared for their arrival by placing steel bars in the tunnel about a hundred yards in, and with them about six guards. The group of SeeDs charged the guards, talking them out with fire spells as they ran in. The bars were another story though, it took several fire spells and precious time to soften the steel to a point where Almasy's gunblade could cleave it. By the time they got it open, they heard Garden overhead, and the thuds of SeeD forces landing on the ground above.  
  
"Lets go!!, MOVE!!" Seifer shouted as they raced through the sewage tunnels toward safety. Suddenly, there was aloud explosion above as a Galbadian artillery shell slammed into the street above. The support beams that held the ground above where it belonged began to crack and crumble as the SeeD force was knocked to the ground. The whole tunnel quaked as the walls began to give way. Raijin was up in a flash, pushing up onto the nearest supports, trying to buy the team a little more time.  
  
"GO!, Its gonna cave Ya know!" He yelled as everyone jumped to their feet.  
  
"Are you nuts, You'll be killed!!" Seifer replied.  
  
"Better me than everyone, Ya know!" Raijin countered.  
  
With that, the rest of the group ran toward safety. They had scarcely made it a few feet when the tunnel behind them started caving in, chasing them towards safety. Just as the end of the damaged sewer was in view the whole thing gave way around Seifer. He dove and rolled to a stop just past the point where the collapse ended.  
  
As Seifer rose, he looked back at the collapsed tunnel. "You died a noble death, my friend," He said, fighting back tears. "A noble death."  
  
"SORROW," Fujin said walking to Seifer's side, tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
He turned and embraced Fujin, trying to comfort her, and himself, trying to easy the pain of their loss. After a few moments of silence as the others took care of the cuts and scrapes they had sustained, they continued on to where they were to take control of the Presidential Residence.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Squall and Rinoa ran through the streets of Deling City toward the presidential manor while Quistis screamed by overhead in the Ragnorok and the main SeeD force behind them. Selphie had been reluctant to give up the controls, but with Irvine leading a division on the ground, she was persuaded to give up the pilot's seat to go with him. With the air support, the resistance had been limited to a few heavy artillery placements and some militia. Quistis made short work of them, leaving only craters and destroyed sewage tunnels in their place, and in no time the main force was approaching the palace moments later, having lost only a few SeeD's to minor injury.  
  
That's when it happened. Just as they passed under the large gates on the main road to the Presidential Manor, The two large enemy brigades that were waiting for them attacked. Every SeeD that all three Gardens could muster were suddenly engaged in fierce combat with the whole of the battered Galbadian military. Both sides took heavy casualties, but the SeeD's were better trained and of greater numbers. The Galbadians were strong and had the tactical advantage, but attrition quickly caught up with them, and the SeeDs slowly drove them back.  
  
Squall, seeing the tide of battle turn, pulled the small transmitter out of his belt. He sent Seifer the short message it had recorded on it and signaled his team to form up and move on to their primary objective, Vinzer Deling Jr. They made their way across the raging battle toward the front door where they met Seifer and his exhausted team of candidates.  
  
"Seifer, good to see you made it, report please," Squall said as they entered the main foyer of Deling's residence, stepping over a dead guard and facing Seifer.  
  
"We were caught in a tunnel collapse when the battle started. If not for Raijin, we wouldn't have made it. He saved us all, unfortunately at the expense of his own life." Seifer said sadly. "After arriving here though," He continued," we were able to secure the building, except for Deling's private study. He is in their with a gun, and shoots at the door as soon as anyone comes near. I have a few people watching the door making sure he doesn't escape. We were waiting for you to get here to go in there after him."  
  
"Good work, I think it's safe to say you and your people passed their exam." Squall answered as they walked toward the study, "I'm sorry about your loss, Seifer. I know Raijin was a good friend of yours. If you want someone to take over for you, I won't hold it against you."  
  
"No, there will be time to grieve later, besides, I want to see that bastard pay." Seifer growled through clenched teeth. "I will see him pay."  
  
When they reached the study, they could hear Deling inside, ranting and raving about how no one could take his empire from him. Rinoa cast a strong protect on the whole group and led them into the room. Deling went ballistic when they entered the room, and began shooting wildly at them, emptying his gun with no effect against the shields of magic that protected the SeeDs.  
  
"Damn!" Deling said throwing his gun to the ground. "no matter." He turned to Squall, "Congratulations, you've won, I am beaten," He started as he turned to face them, "But I am still dangerous, and I can still hurt you." With that he walked over to his desk and swung the computer panel to face him. "I still have one more card to play," he said as he punched a code into the console  
  
"President Deling, just give up peacefully, and we won't harm you," Rinoa said, walking over toward him. "There is no need to cause any more pain, any more suffering. If you stop, you can leave here a free man, get yourself and your family a nice home near Winhill and live out your life in peace."  
  
Deling looked her in the face, "Ahh, the sorceress, come to take my empire away for herself, just like with my father. Not this time." He stood and backed away from the desk, "That panel controls the last missile launcher in all of Galbadia. Its four missile, each of which can level a small city, are targeted toward Balamb, and will launch momentarily. I may have lost, but in the end, I guess you did too." He laughed  
  
"Balamb Garden is mobile, it can just move out of the way like last time," one of the SeeD candidates sneered, That was foolish"  
  
"Not Garden my young friend," Deling snickered, "Balamb Garden gets its name from the town that supports it, therefore I targeted the city of Balamb."  
  
As he finished, there was a loud grinding outside the window as a missile turret came up from beneath the flower garden and angled to the east.  
  
"Quistis!! Deling is launching missiles at Balamb! You have to intercept them." Squall yelled into his radio as the warheads outside rocketed into the air. "Repeat, intercept those missiles at all costs!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"I've got them," Quistis replied calmly as she pulled the Ragnorok into a tight climbing turn and increased the throttle to full. She targeted the aft missile and dove in at if from above, shooting as she came into range. The target blew into a large ball of fire as Quistis flew right through it. She quickly took out the next two leaving only the lead missile. She locked onto the last target and hit the firing key. Instead of firing, a red light appeared on her board indicating that her machine guns were jammed. She was out of gun ammunition and by the time the plasma cannon charged, it would be too late. She looked outside and saw water. They were almost there, so she didn't have much time. If she didn't do something, that missile would level Balamb. There was only one way to stop it now.  
  
She shut down all systems except for flight control and dumped it into the engines, trying to coax a bit more speed out of the ship. Her efforts paid off and the Ragnorok began to pull ahead of the missile. She maneuvered the ship right in front of the deadly warhead and hovered her finger over the button that would activate the air-brakes. She looked out the forward windscreen and saw Balamb in the distance. She heard Squall asking her status over her radio. The magnificent ship she piloted shook under the stress of the incredible speed it was going. She forced her eyes shut and braced for impact as she hit the button.  
  
The Ragnorok slowed considerably when the brakes were applied. The missile behind couldn't compensate for the sudden obstacle in its path and slammed headlong into the aft of the mighty ship. It to shuddered violently as the missile penetrated into the passenger compartment and detonated. Fire erupted out of the great Ragnorok's top and aft sections, and the engines tore free from their housing, careening of in odd directions before exploding. Fire vented from the breaches in the ships sides and front view port. The front grappling arms tore free and plunged into the waters below. Secondary explosions tore through the dying vessel sending shards off into every direction. Finally, the once great ship erupted into a huge ball of flame as debris rained into the sea.  
  
Those in Balamb who were looking out at the sea that day, saw the bright series of explosions that marked the end of one of the greatest ships ever built, as well as the death of one of the greatest SeeDs to ever come out of Garden, with out even knowing how close they had come to oblivion. Concerned about the cause they did what they always did, they sent boats out to investigate and called Garden.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Quistis, come in, please." Squall repeated into the radio, "Come in, please….." He hung his head as Rinoa came and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly his radio crackled to life "Squall, this is Xu, come in please."  
  
"This is Squall, go ahead."  
  
"We have been monitoring and heard about the missiles," Xu replied. "We have just received a call from Balamb. They reported a large series of explosions just outside their harbor and are asking if we wish to investigate."  
  
"Umm, once the city is secured sent Trabia Garden to take care of it. Let Balamb know they are coming." Squall answered, "Did they give any other details?" There was an eerie silence before Xu answered.  
  
"They reported large amounts of debris…..painted red with Estharian markings." More silence, "I'm sorry Squall, it looks like the Quistis let the missiles hit the Ragnorok so they wouldn't destroy Balamb." More silence, "Squall? Do you copy?"  
  
"I'm…..I'm here, thank you for the letting me know. Tell Trabia Garden that they are to take over the recovery effort. Inform Balamb that they are to stand by for Trabia Garden and assist in any way necessary. Squall out."  
  
He tossed the radio to the side and collapsed to his knees. Quistis had been like a sister to him, and now she was gone. Rinoa knelt and placed and arm around him, sobbing softly. He stood quickly pushing her away. In a sudden rage, he drew his gunblade and pointed it at President Deling, who was chuckling to himself.  
  
"You bastard," he hissed, "She was like a sister to me. You killed her."  
  
"Awww, too bad," Deling laughed, "maybe that will teach you to trifle with me. I told you we both had lost, that I would hurt you. You took my empire from me. Was it really worth the cost?"  
  
Squall shuddered and shook with hatred. His hands clenched around the hilt of his gunblade as he tried to contain the anger that welled up in side him. Finally he burst, screaming as he leapt forward thrusting his blade into the presidents chest. He sneered as he twisted the gunblade before pulling it free from the man and letting him fall to the floor. He looked down at the corpse at his feet and the blood on his blade for a moment as he came to his senses.  
  
The weapon clattered on the floor as he dropped it and staggered backwards in shock, tears streaming down his face. He tripped and fell backwards and sat next to where Rinoa stood. She sat next to him and put her arms around him. He turned to her and held her close, both of them crying in each others arms over the loss of their dear friend.  
  
Seifer looked on remorsefully, saddened over the losses of the day when he noticed something. Something no one else did. He was concerned when he looked at Rinoa and noticed the faint red flicker in her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
For the next week after the battle of Deling City, there was a general air of sadness amongst the SeeDs. They had to stay in the galbadian capitol as an occupation force to set up elections and make sure no one else tried to grab power during the void. Meanwhile Rinoa was contacting the Timber resistance about the recent events and trying to get them to agree on how to go about setting up their own government.  
  
It was toward the end of the week that Rinoa decided to take some time to take care of her father's affairs. He had been dead for nearly three weeks, and she hadn't had time to do much more than bury him. His mansion in Deling City had to be attended to, as did many papers and issues concerning his death and her inheriting his estate. She also needed some time alone to sort things out. Since the proceedings in Timber were well under way, and she wasn't needed for anything else, she decided now would be a good time. She packed and told Squall about what she planned on doing.  
  
A few days later, she was sitting in her father's office, packing up some papers to go into storage when she started thinking. She had never seen eye to eye with her father on many things, but he was her father, her family. She would never admit it, but she did care greatly about him. He just made her so angry with they way he supported Galbadia's military and their conquests. She thought he was wrong to aid in the oppression of other nations under Galbadian rule. She was so angry with him for not trying to change it, that she decided to do it herself. That's when she ran off to Timber and joined with Zone and Watts. Then she met Squall and helped defeat Ultimecia and things changed. She forgot about Timber and the resistance for a little while, and when it was over, he didn't seam that bad.  
  
When she saw him killed, she snapped. Anger took over, and with it an instinct she didn't know she had. She was so furious that she wanted everyone dead. Something took control of her, and she didn't like the feel of it. It felt evil, sinister, and bent on destruction. Was Ultimecia trying to affect her like she had Edea? No, that period had passed. Her target was further back, why would she look here with out any reason. So if not that, then what was happening to her?  
  
She continued to pack General Caraway's belonging away, not knowing that the red in her eyes was now constant, and growing stronger. She began to think about the wars that had raged in the last year, of all the people that had been killed. Now both Raijin and Quistis were gone. The deaths had effected everyone deeply, especially Squall. "With someone with your power in control, they could prevent such things" a voice echoed inside her. She looked up, not sure where the voice had come from. She shook her head trying to clear it and returned to her work.  
  
Soon her thoughts began to drift again, she couldn't help but feel hurt by the loss of Quistis. She had been a good friend, they all had. She counted everyone at Garden as a friend, as they did her, and it was hard to see so many of them die in the war with Ultimecia, and now the war with Galbadia. She couldn't help feeling partially responsible for the recent war with Galbadia, and in a way for Quistis' death. It had been her dream all along to see Timber free from Galbadian oppression. She had hired SeeD so long ago to help her achieve that dream, but what had it some to? She got her dream, but at what a cost. She had lost so many friends and caused so much pain. She just wanted it to stop.  
  
"You can make it stop. You can start here, take your place at the head of this nation, and from here you can control the world, ending all wars if you so choose. All you have to do is take it."  
  
She looked up again and tried to shake the thoughts from her head. She couldn't believe she was thinking these things. What scared her more was that she was almost starting to agree with the voice she heard. She put down the papers she had in her hands and went across the hall into the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face, hoping it would help her to focus on what she had come here to do. She looked into the mirror as she dried off and was frightened by what she say looking back. The face in the mirror looked like her, but the skin was drawn tight across it. The eye sockets were recessed and black. And her eyes had this eerie red glow in them. They looked so evil, so full of hatred. It couldn't be her face, it just couldn't be.  
  
"Don't you see?" said the image in the mirror, "You are the most powerful sorceress there ever has been. You can prevent wars, you can overthrow governments, all by controlling people, monsters, and machines. And the world will love you for it. This is what the sorceress is; it's our legacy. With a thought, you can end the wars forever. You can have whatever you want."  
  
"I'd never….."  
  
"But look at how many died so far, some of them because of what you believed in. What if Squall dies trying to accomplish some noble task you want him to, when the whole time you have the power to take care of it without his even knowing. You could make sure nothing can harm him or anyone else. You can take the place of SeeD, of corrupt governments. All you have to do is think it, and focus your powers into it."  
  
Rinoa continued to back away, unable to divert her gaze. She fell to the floor and curled up in terror, all the while her eyes fixed on the face in the mirror as she felt the evil that now lurked inside her rise to take control.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Seifer found Squall in his office on Balamb Garden sitting in his desk, his head buried in his hands. He knew that he still hurt over Quistis' death, and the losses Garden took in the last battle, but he needed to talk to him about Rinoa, and he feared he had little time.  
  
"Squall, I'm sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Seifer walked in and sat down across from Squall. "I know Quistis' death still hurts, I'm still trying to deal with losing Raijin. He stuck by me no matter what. I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to talk about Rinoa."  
  
Squall looked up surprised, "What about her?"  
  
"Well, she's a sorceress, and I wonder if all this isn't starting to effect her."  
  
"All this what?," Squall demanded, "Effect her how?"  
  
"Look, people who witness a lot of deaths, especially of friends, grow bitter. When a sorceress grows bitter, bad things happen."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that my wife is gonna turn evil? That's preposterous!"  
  
"Squall, I'm not saying she is, but it's happened before. You need to be careful."  
  
"Why corner me alone like this then, why not tell both of us, or talk to her yourself?" Squall stood as he spoke.  
  
"You are her knight, and its your duty to make sure this doesn't happen," Seifer stood as well.  
  
"Your telling me what my duty as Rinoa's knight is? Your idea of a knight was to be the sorceress' lapdog!"  
  
"Squall, I didn't come here to argue, I am concerned, and I thought I would let you know what I have noticed in hopes you could do something about it! Too bad your too blind by fear of what it could mean for you to do anything!" Seifer leaned close. "Your sorceress has red glowing eyes when she's upset, just like Adel when I was in the Pandora and like Edea when she ordered Garden destroyed. Recently its been there more often, and doesn't always stop! If you'd pay attention, you'd know that!"  
  
Squall stopped for a moment and settled back into his seat. "Red glowing eyes?….There was the one time…"  
  
"The one time? When?" Seifer sat back down.  
  
"The prison, after her father was killed. I thought it was just the spell……" Squall's voice quivered a bit.  
  
"Spell?"  
  
"A spell like none I've ever seen…It was like every spell I've ever heard of rolled into one.…..Her…eyes were an eerie red when she cast it. I dismissed it as the fire spells reflection in her eyes."  
  
"That makes three times that I know of it happening in the last few months, and this last time, it didn't go away, and didn't accompany a powerful spell."  
  
"This last time?"  
  
"After we found out about Quistis, as the two of you sat crying together, her eyes had a faint red tint to them, unlike the time you described or when she through me into a wall, when it was a red flicker that ended when the spell did." Seifer shook his head, "I think you'd better talk to her, and then possibly contact Dr. Odine. He might know of some way to help her if you can't."  
  
"I will talk to her when she gets back tomorrow, as far as Odine, I'd rather keep him out of this if we can."  
  
"Good, I honestly hope you two can work this out. I've had enough dealing with sorceress' and I don't want to have to fight another war. Especially since this time I'll be trying to clean up your mess." He stood and started for the door. "And what ever you do, try to have the guts to stand up to her. Otherwise you will be the lapdog, and I will be coming after you."  
  
Squall had settled back into his chair when the phone rang. He picked it up and listened to the frantic voice on the other end. He slammed the phone down and paged for Seifer, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine to meet him at the front gate. He turned and grabbed his gunblade, paged Xu and told her to send a SeeD force to Deling City. Then he ran out of his office, hoping his worst fears weren't coming true.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Squall arrived in Deling City to find it in turmoil. The SeeDs who were tasked with protecting the city and maintaining order were being attacked by large numbers of monsters, some indigenous to other continents. A lot of things didn't make sense. Other than in Esthar during the recent Lunar Cry, monsters were seldom seen inside the limits of any major city, yet here we had beasts from outlying areas attacking only SeeDs and only inside the city limits. It was almost as if they were trying to stop SeeD from carrying out elections, like someone else wanted power. But who?  
  
Squall walked up the front steps and into the Presidential Manor, which served as SeeD's base of operation in the city, and into the conference room where Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, and Xu waited for him, as well as a few survivors of the recent attacks. He motioned them to sit around the large oak table in the room's center as he sat down himself.  
  
"We all know why we're here, so lets get down to it, shall we?" Squall started. "We all know about the recent string of monster attacks on SeeD personnel, and how strange it is. Does anyone have any ideas on why?"  
  
"We know that the attacks are organized, and only against SeeDs tasked with security, mostly around government buildings. We have increased the number of SeeDs, and with every increase, comes an increased attack of stronger monsters," Xu stated calmly. "It seams that someone is coordinating the attacks to try to stop us from holding the elections, probably so they can grab power themselves."  
  
"But by controlling monsters?" Irvine asked. "Who can do that? I know Odine has probably been working on a device that could manage it, but he's probably the only one. Most people aren't nuts."  
  
Seifer looked directly at Squall as he spoke, "Sounds like a sorceress to me, only a sorceress would have such abilities."  
  
"But the only sorceress in existence is Rinoa," Selphie's voice trailed off as she spoke, "Rinoa would never do such a thing, Seifer. Humph, figures it would be you that comes up with some crazy idea like that."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Zell interjected, "There's no way Rinoa's behind this. There has to be another explanation for what's been going on."  
  
"Are you gonna tell them or shall I Squall," Seifer asked.  
  
"Tell us what?" Selphie asked. "What are you hiding Squall?"  
  
"Seifer and I have been…..concerned about Rinoa lately," Squall started, "We think that its possible that all the fighting and death has been starting to get to her. I doubt that she would do this though. I know she wouldn't"  
  
"Speaking of Rinoa, isn't it a bit risky for her to be alone in town?" Zell asked, trying to change the subject. "Maybe you should check on her."  
  
"She is at her home here in town, and I'm sure she is all right," Squall answered, "but I plan on going to go and see her when we are done here."  
  
"Well, if its not a sorceress, its something else." Xu said, trying to bring the conversation back to relevant matters. "Does anyone have any other possibilities?"  
  
Just then the doors to the room burst open, as Laguna entered the room, followed by Kiros, Ward, Ellone, and Dr. Odine.  
  
"We heard something about a string of monster attacks and came right over," Laguna explained as he entered the room. "And from what we heard from out there, it's a good thing we brought Odine with. The possibility that Rinoa could be causing this isn't that far fetched."  
  
"Zer iz a perfectly logical explanation for ze tings zat you have noticed about Sorceress Rinoa recently." Odine started, walking around Laguna and up to the table. "Itz vat I call ze sorceress legacy. My theory sayz dat ze legacy of ze past sorceress influences ze current von. Ven a sorceress transfers her power over to her successor, she passez a part of herself vis it. Since Rinoa inherited a great deal of power from both good and bad sorceress' , it iz possible that, with the recent stress of hard battles and loosing close friends, ze influence of sorceress' like Adel and Ultimecia could be vinning over zat of Edea. Ze two of dem could over power any good influence Edea could have and possibly even over Rinoa's better judgment."  
  
"But she never received Ultimecia's powers…" Irvine said, "just Adel and Edea."  
  
"She received Ultimecia's power sroo Edea. It'z how Edea vas able to be used by her before." Odine answered, "Zat is also how Rinoa became ze sorceress.  
  
"And how Ultimecia used Rinoa to free Adel, through her influence." Xu added, nodding her head in understanding.  
  
"So your saying that Rinoa is being controlled by Adel and Ultimecia? How?" Zell questioned.  
  
"Ze influence of ze powers may be enough to turn her if she has enough anger and sorrow of her own." Odine explained. "Vis ze powers, she inherited ze hatred and anger of ze oder sorceress' as vell as zer good vill and happiness. It lies buried down deep, vaiting for a chance to surface. If a sorceress experiences a lot of sorrow and strife, zat can allow zeese tings to surface, causing her to grow evil, if zere iz enough hate and anger of her own to build on. In Rinoa's case, it von't take much, because of ze amount of evil she has inherited."  
  
"What do we do then? How do we get Rinoa back and prevent this so called legacy from turning her?" Squall asked, "There has to be something we can do."  
  
"I sink I have a device that vill absorb ze powers and prevent zem from passing on to ze next sorceress." Odine answered. "Unfortunately, ze only vay it vill operate is if ze powers try to pass from ze sorceress to ze successor."  
  
"Meaning we have to kill Rinoa to make it work." Zell said, slamming a fist down into the table. "We can't do that!"  
  
"Or at least wound her severely, and hope we can use a phoenix down to keep her alive." Laguna added.  
  
"Either way, if she has gone over, the only chance to get her back, may kill her." Squall said, his head falling into his hands. "I don't know if I can do that. I always said that if it came down to is, I would be able to. But now that I'm faced with it, I……I just don't know."  
  
"Son, I can't imagine how hard this is for you." Laguna put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You are the knight though, and it's you duty to make sure she is dealt with. Be strong Squall, and know that your friends and family will be here by your side."  
  
"Thank you," Squall put a hand over his father's. "First thing is we need to find her. She left earlier this week to sort through and settle the late General Caraway's affairs. I will check the house on my way back to Garden, while the rest of you stay to augment security here. Seifer, your with me on this, Xu, your in charge here. Contact me immediately if anything happens. Laguna, if you like, you can stay on Garden, and I will be sure that Dr. Odine has a lab area to work on his device. Move out."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Selphie looked up and down the dark street, stifling a yawn she looked at her watch. Half an hour, it had been half an hour since Xu put her on watch after the meeting, and she was already tired. This was going to be a long four hours if there was no action soon.  
  
As she stood watching the street in front of the Presidential Residence, something lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored it at first, but when it happened again, she spun and sent her nunchaku flying behind her, slamming them into Irvine's chin as he prepared to tap her shoulder again. Irvine yelped as he fell to the ground, slightly stunned and sore.  
  
"Watch where you put those things…." Irvine complained as he stood. "That hurt."  
  
"Good, I hope it did, maybe next time you won't sneak up on me." Selphie scolded, hands on her hips. "I'm supposed to be on watch! Would you rather I was dozing off on the side while some wendigo snuck in and hurt someone? Like you perhaps?"  
  
"Wouldn't happen to me, I'm out here visiting you." Irvine chuckled as he stepped over and put his arms around her waist. "Or would you rather I went to check on one of the other SeeDs who are on watch right now?"  
  
Selphie looked at him in mock horror, "You wouldn't….." She smiled and poked a finger into his shoulder, "Or at least not if you wanted to live….."  
  
Irvine just chuckled and pulled her in closer, "Since you put it that way, I guess I had little choice in the matter." He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
As they kissed, Selphie felt another tap on her shoulder, this time harder, almost painful.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny anymore." Selphie said as she pulled away from him.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything, well, nothing I haven't done before…." Irvine chuckled.  
  
"Something tapped my shoulder again, hard this time." She eyed him suspiciously, "You sure it wasn't you?"  
  
Irvine didn't respond as he looked at her, reaching into his coat. "What are you looking at? And what are you doing. I am trying to talk to you." Selphie stated, annoyed at being ignored.  
  
Irvine simply proceeded to pull a pistol out of its holster in his long coat and aim it just left of her head. He stepped forward and fired several times as his fiancé screamed and dropped to the ground covering her ears.  
  
"Blitz…..wonder how that got here….." Irvine commented as he helped Selphie to her feet. "Those are native to Centra aren't they?"  
  
Selphie stood and looked at the now dead monster that had been standing in a shadow behind her and pulled her radio from a pocket in her dress. "I'd better report this."  
  
"Might want to report them too……" Irvine said as he pointed to the large number of monsters that were meandering down the street towards their position, "You call Xu, I will get a hold of Squall. He's probably still at Caraway's and close enough to help."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Squall had been on his way out of Caraway's mansion when he got Irvine's call. It now seamed that their worst fears had all been realized, Rinoa had turned. The house was torn apart with no sign of Rinoa anywhere. He arrived at the Presidential Manor to find Selphie and Irvine, along with a hand full of SeeDs trying to fend off about thirty monsters, barely able to hold them back.  
  
He jumped out of the car as it came near the battle and ran into the fray, slashing a wendigo across the back with his gunblade. He took two steps forward then spun, bringing his Gunblade level through the neck of a blitz who was about to put his rusty sword into the leg of one of his SeeDs.  
  
And that's when it hit him, the monsters were actually going out of the way to ensure that no one was killed. He looked over the battle around him and noticed several SeeDs who were injured, most injured enough to take them from the fight, but not enough to seriously harm anyone.  
  
He realized he would have to wait till later as he brought his gunblade up to deflect the flat side of another Blitz's sword as it came toward his head. He blocked the weapon hard just enough that it passed a few inches above his head and then pivoted inside the monsters arc. He thrust his blade behind him and through his foe's stomach.  
  
As it fell behind him he looked for another target as the assailants broke off their attack and retreated a few hundred feet, and regrouped, preparing to attack again. This gave the SeeDs enough time to recover and prepare for the next attack.  
  
Something wasn't right, they hadn't pressed their advantage. It was almost as if they were only trying to divert their attention away from something. He ran over to where Selphie and Irvine had called the rest of the manor's defenders over to regroup themselves.  
  
"How many times have they done this?" Squall asked as he came to a halt in front of Irvine. "and how many other positions are being attacked like this?"  
  
"Umm, all of them are under attack as far as I know," Irvine responded, "and this is the third time they have pulled back and gotten ready to charge again. Why?"  
  
"You get the feeling they are just to distract us?" Squall asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah, but distract us from what," Irvine answered  
  
Squall looked quickly around before looking back at the Presidential Residence. He scanned it quickly, looking for anything amiss when he saw something blue streak by in one of the windows.  
  
"I think I know," Squall said as he looked back to see the group of monsters charging to attack again. "I'm going to check something out inside, next time they back off like that, press the attack. When your done, clean up and meet me in the conference room."  
  
Squall ran up the front steps and into the front door. He cautiously walked through the next door into the main hall where he found Xu, alive but unconscious, and with a nasty bump on the head. He continued down the hallway, gunblade drawn, dreading what he may find inside one of the many doors in this passage.  
  
He walked to the end of the hall, and carefully went up the stairs, onto the small platform that served as a podium and press area for announcements and ceremonies. He looked out at the battle that still raged outside the front doors to see the SeeDs pressing onward after the monsters as they tried to fall back. He smiled slightly at the way they followed his orders to the letter and beyond when he noticed something that turn his stomach cold. Lying on the street in front of the building, was a figure in yellow, curled onto a ball with pain. He hoped that Selphie was ok, but he had his own objective to achieve here and didn't have time to worry about what happened outside. Besides, Irvine was there, and he would take care of her. He turned and walled back under the arch and through the small courtyard, somehow knowing he would find what he was looking for inside the large guest chamber at the on the other side.  
  
He came to a large set of double doors at the back of the courtyard. A set he remembered all too well. It was Edea's room when Ultimecia used her to rule Galbadia. It was also where he saved Rinoa's life the first time. He knew she was in there. He eased open the doors and walked in.  
  
Rinoa was standing in the center of the room, as he had guessed, her back too him. Her clothes were tattered at the edges and her hair was tangled and un-brushed. She looked little more than a shell of the beautiful young woman that he married, and it pained him to see her this way. He knew though, that she had turned, but he refused to believe that his wife was completely gone. There had to be a way he could bring her back. He had to try, it was his duty.  
  
"Ah, so my knight has come for me," Rinoa said as she turned to face him, her eyes an evil reddish hue, "and with a weapon? What have I done that you feel you need that?"  
  
"The monsters, you sent them to attack us, didn't you."  
  
"Come now, I needed to distract the SeeDs so I could get in here. If you hadn't come along, I was going to use them to run off your SeeDs and take over here, but thanks to your direction, all my pets are gone. Ah well, I will get more." Rinoa crossed her arms, "And I don't know what your so up tight about, I didn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Tell the to Selphie, last I saw her, she was lying in the street bleeding and writhing in pain."  
  
"Sephie's hurt?" The red in her eyes flickered a moment, but returned again. "Ah well, these things happen, maybe if she wouldn't have resisted as hard, she would have been ok. Then again, it was on your orders that she charged my monsters when they fell back to let the SeeD's rest. Too late now, looks like the valiant SeeDs have foiled the sorceress yet again. At least I get my knight."  
  
"I won't be a part of this. I may have failed to prevent it, but I will not fail to fix it." Squall lowered his gunblade and walked toward her. "It's not to late to come back Rinoa, just stop this nonsense. Come back with me and I will help you. Please, I love you and I can't bear to think of you being like this."  
  
"Awww, how touching, the knights passionate plea to stop the one he loves…" She pointed at something behind him, causing a brick to come loose from the wall and hit him in the head. "But what you don't realize is that I'm doing this for you. So you don't have to fight anymore, so no one has to fight anymore. If only they would stop resisting, I could make things better for everyone." She said as she looked down at his unconscious form.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Damn it!" Zell exclaimed as he punched the floor near where Squall's gunblade lay abandon. "First Selphie gets hurt, and now Squall runs off with Rinoa. Just Great!"  
  
"If you would look closer chicken-wuss, you would see the brick lying here has some blood on it, meaning that Squall was probably knocked unconscious." Seifer stated blandly as he wondered why he got stuck with Zell on this one. "Besides, he would never have left his gunblade behind."  
  
"Yeah, umm, I meant that!" Zell said, "And don't call me chicken- wuss or I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"You can try, chicken-wuss, but it won't do any good." Seifer stood with the brick he had been kneeling by and walked toward the door. "And if you want me to stop calling you that, you can grow up some."  
  
"Humph! Whatever, just cause I didn't see the stupid brick doesn't mean I'm immature."  
  
"No the fact that you were going to let me beat you senseless was immature, missing the brick was careless." Seifer said as Zell stepped through the door behind him. "When you are investigating something, you have to actually look at everything, not just jump to conclusions. Maybe if you weren't such a chicken-wuss, you'd figure that out."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
It had been a rough night. By the time Irvine got Selphie to a waiting car and off to Garden's medical wing, Rinoa had been and gone, taking Squall with her. Things had gone from bad to worse. There was no telling where Squall and Rinoa were, or what she was going to do next. All that was clear was that she wasn't herself anymore, and that the world may be in danger because of it. At least no one had died…….yet.  
  
"Xu," Seifer rounded the corner and prepared to report their findings. He and Zell had been put in charge of investigating Squall's disappearance since there wasn't many people left on Garden who weren't injured or preparing for the elections next week. Irvine hadn't had time to investigate himself right away, so he secured the building, save for himself, Xu, Seifer and Zell, until an investigation was carried out. "We found Squall's gunblade upstairs, with this brick next to it."  
  
"Yeah, looks like Rinoa bashed him in the head and took off with him" Zell finished smugly.  
  
"Thanks for the report, I think that's all here." Xu answered, "We have a meeting back at Garden about what our next move is in about an hour. Just let me finish up here, and we can go."  
  
The car ride to Garden was an uneventful one now that the monsters had stopped their attacks, so they arrived there as the meeting started. They all agreed that either Rinoa's attempt at a power grab had been stopped or Squall was the only reason for her being there. Either way, they were left to guess her next move.  
  
"First thing we have to do, is find her." Laguna said, gazing around the room. "Esthar can't offer much more than a few aircraft to help though. We are still tied up in cleaning up the Lunar Cry, and can't possibly divert any troops to fight off a sorceress."  
  
"Aircraft for reconnaissance is a good start. Thank you," Xu responded, ". Now where do we use them?"  
  
"Trabia and Centra are the only two completely uninhabited regions, so that would be the most likely place for someone to hide if the were trying not to be found." Seifer added, "So we should start there.  
  
"I got an idea," Zell piped in, "Ultimecia is a descendant of Rinoa, right?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Her castle was in sad shape," Zell continued. "Maybe it was old, like old enough to be built in our time? So why don't we check the orphanage first. I imagine a sorceress could have a place like that built in no time."  
  
"Good idea, I will have my people fly by there on their way here." Laguna answered.  
  
"Ok, so what do we do when we find her?" Irvine asked. "We can't exactly walk up and knock at the door."  
  
"I think I have an answer," Laguna said, "Odine?"  
  
"Yes I tink I can help. I have finished my machine." The inventor said as he carried a device consisting of a blue crystal encased in a mechanical housing. "Zis iz my sorceress crystal. If it iz set to ze harmonic frequency of ze sorceress' powers, den it vill absorb ze powers as ze are passed to ze successor. I have gotten a sample reading from ze beasts zat attacked and have set if for ze Sorceress Rinoa. Itz too bad I was never able to find a vay to make it verk odervise though."  
  
"So we still need to kill her to make it work." Irvine said, disappointed. "I guess we have little choice now."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Squall Leonheart woke up with a pounding headache. "What happened?" he asked himself, trying to remember. He remembered walking into that room, and seeing Rinoa, or what she had become. He had tried to reason with her, but she laughed at him. Then a sharp pain and that was it.  
  
He tried to open his eyes and look around him, but the world spun around violently, and he was forced to close them. Obviously he'd been hit in the head, hard. He tried to reach up and feel the bump he knew had to be there, but his hand only went a few inches before being stopped by a rattling chain. "No wonder why I feel like I'm standing", he thought, "I'm chained to a wall" He tried to push up on his legs, but again the dizziness came and he fell forward, slumping against the chains.  
  
He hung their for a long time, what seamed like days, fading in and out of consciousness before he could finally stand and open his eyes to look about him. He was in a small room, in a basement of some kind. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He blinked twice and tried to will away the headache that still plagued him and remember when he had been here before.  
  
Just then the door opened and Rinoa stepped in, smiling. Or at least it looked like it was Rinoa at one time. Her hair was frayed and un- brushed. Her eyes once dark brown eyes were fire red and a sinister grin had replaced her once soft smile. It hurt him deeply to see her like this, partly because he loved her, partly because he felt he had failed her as a knight.  
  
"So my knight is awake, good." She said as she walked up close to him. "You didn't fail me you know, but the fact that I had to knock you out to bring you here is disappointing. I think I can let you make it up to me." She leaned close and tried to kiss him, and was most disappointed when he turn his head away.  
  
"What, no kiss for your wife? So sad." She said. "I had high hopes for you, but if you won't behave, you will have to stay locked up."  
  
"You are not my wife," He snapped, "My wife was a kind, caring person who would never willingly hurt anyone."  
  
"Tsk Tsk, such harsh words." She mocked him as she spoke, "I haven't hurt anyone yet."  
  
"What about Selphie? She could be dead." He countered, "Last I saw her, she was lying on the street covered in blood."  
  
"She didn't die, and she will recover in time, I'm sure." Rinoa stated, "I didn't want to harm anyone, but they kept resisting. Don't the see I'm trying to help them?"  
  
"How? By controlling them?"  
  
"Well they can't control themselves!" She snapped back, "If they could, there would have been no wars, Quistis would be alive, as would Raijin. Garden would not be needed if the people could control themselves!"  
  
"If it were a perfect world, perhaps." Squall answered, "But the world is far from perfect."  
  
"It can be. I've finally realized that with my powers, I can make it perfect." Rinoa said, the red in her eyes dimming, "I can make it so no one else has to die, if only they would stop resisting!" The red flared again as she mentally threw a crate sitting just outside into a far wall, shattering it. I'm doing this for you Squall, and for Selphie and Irvine and everyone else, don't you see?"  
  
"You can't control people like that, Rinoa." Squall said, trying to get through to her, "The harder you try, the more they will fight it. Just like in Timber remember?"  
  
"I CAN DO IT!!" She snapped, stomping on the ground, "I can make them, its for their own good! I can make them understand! They will love me for it!"  
  
With that she turned and stomped out the door and down the long hall to the staircase. She ran up to her chamber on the top floor of the massive castle she built and looked into the mirror. "Why do they resist! Tell me! Why?" Only silence answered at first. "You said no one would get hurt, that the people would love me! You were wrong! Answer me!" She screamed in a rage as she threw the mirror into the floor.  
  
"No I wasn't" a voice answered from inside her, "There are always a few troublemakers who refuse to see that you are helping them. Sometimes if you hurt them, they can be made to understand."  
  
"But Squall rejected me too."  
  
"He just needs time to get used to the new you." The voice answered, "Give him time. Now, those who wish to harm you have located you. They jeopardize your plans and need to be stopped."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"They are bent on destroying you. They wish to kill you so that they can continue in their violent ways. If the arrive here, you must kill them first, or all will be lost."  
  
"But they are my friends"  
  
"Would your friends try to kill you?"  
  
"No….."  
  
"Then they are not your friends, understand? Sometimes a few people have to die to make the rest see how pointless it is to resist."  
  
"Yeah, I understand."  
  
"Good, prepare your army. It will need to be strong."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"We found it, Zell was right." Laguna said as everyone formed around the table. "Here on the site of Edea's old orphanage."  
  
"The same place as Ultimecia's castle," Selphie said, recovered from her injuries, "Fitting."  
  
"And look," said Zell, one of the recon photos in hand, "It looks just like Ultimecia's Castle."  
  
"Probably is, just newer." Irvine commented. "So what's our pan?"  
  
"Well," Laguna started, "Have the main force attack from the front, diverting the monsters who are guarding the entrance. There are ruby dragons and T-rexaurs in there so we need a sizeable force. Once the battle has begun, A small group will disengage and make for the front doors. Myself, Kiros, and Ward will follow behind with Odine, after you secure the entry. Once inside, half of us find Squall, while the other half go for Rinoa. Once Rinoa is dealt with, the monsters will disburse and be easily dealt with."  
  
"Right, but it would take more than a small group to find Squall and deal with Rinoa at the same time." Seifer added, "Besides, we don't know what we will find inside."  
  
"He's right, Ultimecia had some powerful enemies inside, and she could have found a way to control Squall." Selphie added. "I say we take this group in, find Squall, and then go for the sorceress."  
  
"Then who leads the battle outside?" Zell asked, hopefully as he punched the air in front of him.  
  
"I will lead, Zell, I am a better tactician than fighter anyway, and you are a better fighter than tactician." Xu answered, "They will need you inside."  
  
"Ok, anything more?" Laguna asked as he looked around the room for any indication of objections. He saw none and continued. "Ok, good, I will have my people provide air cover, but that's all I and do, other than go myself, which I am. Xu, you oversee the preparations since you will be leading the attack, let us know when you are ready."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Squall lifted his head as he heard the door to his cell open and saw Rinoa walk in. She had a scowl on her face and bags under her eyes. As much as it hurt him, he kept his gaze constant and sharp in defiance. He couldn't let his pain get in the way of how he dealt with her, or he risked becoming like her. That wasn't an option."  
  
"Your SeeDs! They plan to attack here!!" She practically screamed at him. "Why do they do this, I am not yet done planning how I will make the people understand!"  
  
"You have attacked them and taken me prisoner." Squall spoke flatly, as uncaring as possible, "That is reason enough for them to strike. Besides, their mission as SeeDs is to strike down any evil sorceress that enters this world, no matter how she started out."  
  
"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt anyone, but I guess I will have to make examples of them." She sneered, "Maybe if enough of them die, then they will understand!"  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"Then I won't have to worry about making them understand, because there won't be any left!" She spat, "If that doesn't make you understand you will join them and I will find a more….willing…knight!"  
  
"I will not be your lap-dog like Seifer was to Ultimecia! That's not what a knight is!"  
  
"Then what, pray tell, IS a knight?"  
  
"The Sorceress' Knight is supposed to guide the Sorceress and make sure she keeps her mind clear. He is to keep her from turning evil. In a way, he is to protect the world from the Sorceress by protecting her from herself." Squall hung his head, "In that, I have failed my wife, creating you as the result. I will regret that failure for the rest of my life."  
  
"No! You fail me now by feeding me to these fiends who come to destroy me!" She screamed, slapping him. "You fail me by letting me die by their hand! That you will regret for the rest of your short life!"  
  
"I must protect the world from you by any means I have." He responded, "If that is SeeD, then so be it!"  
  
Speechless she slapped him again and left without another word.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"This is next mission will be the hardest we have ever faced. The monsters are strong and organized, and we may be facing one of our own." Xu started her briefing for the division leaders roughly an hour before Garden arrived in Centra. "We will launch a full frontal attack, hoping to hold the monsters defending the castle long enough for Seifer's group to clear the way and escort President Loire and his group inside. Once they are in place, we are to try to draw the enemy away from the castle. We will no doubt suffer casualties in this, but its our duty. SeeD exists to free the world from any evil sorceress that tries to control it. We are the last line of defense against one of the greatest threats the world can face."  
  
She put one of the recon pictures on a board in the briefing room. "These, are ruby dragons, and these behind them are t-rexaurs. Attack them with ice based magic from a distance, and use sleep on the T-rex's. The Estharian Air Force will try to eliminate as many as possible from the air, but a few may get through." She placed another diagram up. "This is our strategy, those with physical weapons will be in front, protecting the magic users. Gun users, you will be right behind the rest of the physical attack group providing support fire. As the monsters close, we will attempt to flank them on either side, forcing them to fight us from as many angles as possible. Once the castle assault team is inside, I will signal a slow withdrawal in an attempt to draw them away from the castle in order to give the castle team as much time as possible." She stepped away from the board and faced everyone. "Remember, do this right, and we can limit our losses. Be sure to go over your individual orders packets. We are alone on this one, since Esthar and Galbadia have had to deal with a series of monster attacks, so be sharp. You have your assignments, lets go. "  
  
In the back of the room, Seifer sat unmoving as the rest of the SeeD's, save his group, scurried out to prepare for the upcoming battle. "Do you really think this battle will work like that?" He asked Laguna, who was sitting next to him. "Cause I don't. The monsters will attack with such a force that the battle line will collapse and will turn into a free-for-all."  
  
"I know," Xu responded, "I don't expect the line to hold for long, that's why each division commander has his own set of orders concerning such an event."  
  
"Besides, a free-for-all could be beneficial to us." Kiros said from Seifer's other side, "In the confusion, we would be forgotten or ignored."  
  
"By a bunch of monsters, yeah, but a sorceress?" Zell said from the row in front them. "She will notice us and send them to attack."  
  
"But by focusing on us, it gives the SeeDs enough time to take most of them before they get to us." Irvine said. "It might not go as planned but it will work just the same."  
  
"It has to, or the world is doomed." Selphie added. "Just like before, if we fail, there is no one to fix it. We are it, so we have to succeed. And that's why we will!"  
  
"We will win because we have to?" Zell said, "That's sound logic…"  
  
"Well it worked before!" Selphie countered. "Let's go get ready!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
An hour later the SeeDs were advancing toward battle once again. Though still battle weary from the recent war with Galbadia, and the ordeal with Ultimecia, they pressed on. They knew that this fight was for the survival of the world as they knew it. They had no other choice. It was their duty to see to it that Sorceress Rinoa was stopped before she could do any harm.  
  
Behind the main formation, Seifer and the group he was leading against the castle Rinoa now resided in, were preparing to escort Dr. Odine inside. Once there, they would seek out and face the sorceress, friend or no, and put an end to her attempt to rule the world, and, with the use of Odine's sorceress crystal, eliminate the risk of future sorceresses.  
  
The main group formed up in ranks, swordsman and other non-projectile weapon users in the front, with gun users right behind them. Magic users were in the rear of the formation, and the Estharian Air Force providing air cover. While not as powerful as the mighty Ragnorok and few in number, the Estharian fighters were impressive craft carrying both machine guns and plasma bomb emitters. They would be of great help to the SeeDs on the ground.  
  
As the formation advanced from the beach where they had staged toward the castle in the distance they could see the huge army of monsters that awaited them. They could see the Estharian aircraft weave back and forth over the monsters, raining fire down onto them. The blasts from the plasma bombs slaughtered great numbers of smaller monsters, but their losses were minimal.  
  
As they reached the top of the small embankment that marked the end of the of the beach they broke into a run toward their adversaries. The crossed the once peaceful flowered field quickly and were met by the beasts which had charged them, intent on destroying them before they could get anywhere close to the castle. The SeeD formation held for a few moments before it began to falter. The SeeDs then broke by division and attacked, starting with the closest larger enemies first, trying to remove the largest threats from the battle first. At first, the tactic was only marginally effective, but with a little improvisation on the part of the division commanders, they began to slowly gain ground. Though they were making progress, attrition was starting to take its toll. It was only a matter of time before the SeeDs would begin to become overwhelmed and have to retreat.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
During the confusion created by the SeeD's formation breaking down, Seifer and his group broke through and started for the castle's main doors. They cut in between two divisions as they split off of from the main formation and into the fray, running toward their objective, stopping only to stop the monsters that faced them.  
  
Seifer leapt forward, slashing his gunblade down from above his head and into the shoulder of a wendigo, slicing down into its chest. As he pulled the blade out of the dead creature, bullets whizzed by his head, striking the adamant is that was lumbering toward him between the eyes. Irvine stepped forward and set his aim back to the arc to the front and right of the formation, picking off bite bugs and thrustaevis as they flew close as Laguna swept the other side for monsters, raking his machine gun across entire groups of monsters.  
  
Selphie swung her nunchaku over her head and advanced past Irvine. She let fly and struck a buel across its center, leaving it quivering on the ground. She snapped the end of her weapon out to her side and into the throat of a torama that was leaping for Irvine as Kiros dove and rolled underneath the beast, bringing the blades on his fists up into its soft underbelly before twisting around and coming face to face with a ruby dragon.  
  
The group wrapped around the great beast, keeping Odine back with Ward to protect him. Laguna and Irvine centered their sights on the dragons head, keeping a steady stream of fire on it. Meanwhile Selphie began casting blizzagas as Kiros and Zell ran between its massive front legs, delivering blow after blow to its un-scaled underbelly, finally emerging from either side of its mighty tail as it collapsed dead.  
  
As they advanced, one of the Estharian fighters flashed over head, strafing the scores of monsters still swarming toward the SeeDs who were attacking them. The fighter finished its run, banked into a tight turn, rolled and dove back in at the mass of beasts. Just as it approached the group, it was hit by a series of thundaga spells which blew out every system in the small craft. As the cockpit panels caught fire, the canopy blew off and the pilot shot out on his rocket-propelled seat. His parachute opened and carried him safely away from the stricken craft and the battle that raged under it.  
  
Irvine watched the lightning arc across the aircraft as it flew towards them, and knew as its pilot ejected that it was going down. He watched in horror as the burning Estharian plane came hurtling toward them. He yelled and pointed as everyone ran. The craft rolled and slammed into the ground a few yards away before exploding. The explosion threw everyone to the ground, and sent shrapnel flying in all directions. As the plane hit, Irvine pushed Selphie forward to the ground and fell with her, protecting her from the shards of metal that would be flung away from the wreckage.  
  
As Irvine rolled off Selphie, she placed a hand down on the strange warm wetness she felt on her stomach. She sat up with a jolt as her had came back covered in blood. She looked down, thinking that somehow she had been injured. She then looked beside her and her heart went cold as she saw the large piece of steel that had gone through Irvine's back and was protruding out of his chest.  
  
"No!! Irvy!!," She cried, "Not you!!" She carefully removed the piece of metal from where it had lodged, and laid him on his back.  
  
"Selphie," Irvine gasped as Selphie knelt beside him, "Selphie, I'm finished, you have to go on."  
  
"No, don't talk like that," she cried, "I won't leave you here to die. I have to get you back to Garden."  
  
"I would be dead before I got there." Irvine winced. "You have to go on, save the world and save Squall." he held up a finger to silence the objection that was on her lips, "Go, or I will die here for nothing. I am beaten, but there is one more thing I can do to help us win this battle." His arm fell back beside him and his vision blurred. "Now go and do your part. I will do mine."  
  
"I love you," Selphie said and leaned down to kiss him one last time, "and I forever will ."  
  
"As will I. Remember me, for in your memory, I will live on." Irvine said as she stood with the others who had gathered around them. "Go and end this for good, you guys." He winced again and let his eyes close as he drew a deep breath. "Eden….come to me." he gasped, feeling himself begin to fade into the darkness, "Eden, help them!"  
  
As Irvine's last breath escaped him, the sky over the fierce battle turned black. In the distance, a massive creature loomed on the horizon. The huge Guardian Force Eden lumbered into position over the heart of the fighting as both SeeD and beast stared in fear and awe. The underside of Eden began to glow as large amounts of destructive energy prepared to discharge. The SeeDs, who were moments before locked in battle disappeared as the GF unleashed its power. The ground turned as black as the sky and Eden's emblem glowed there as a powerful beam leapt from his underside. The intense beam slammed into the battle, consuming every beast in the area. The resulting explosion gathered in a ball at the center of the glowing glyph and was channeled through Eden and into space. As the GF's power slammed into a nebula, igniting the gasses there, the SeeDs appeared exactly where they had been standing before, but with no one to fight. Irvine had won the battle, though he was never able to see its end.  
  
. Selphie watched on from where she stood on the steps to the castle, tears streaming down her face. Irvine had saved countless lives and won the battle, but he was gone. She had to be strong and finish the mission. she could grieve her loss later with everyone else. "Come on," She said, turning for the door, "lets get this over with."  
  
As they walked in the doors, Zell and Selphie stood in awe, gazing at the large staircase going up to the second floor, the chandelier that was visible in the next room, the paintings the thick carpeting.. It was Ultimecia's lair, newly built and just as evil.  
  
"Ok," Zell said as he walked up to the staircase. "So, where do you think Squall would be?"  
  
"Well, since he was kidnapped, I would check the prison area" Selphie answered. "This way." She walked off toward a door on the right side of the staircase. They went through a room filled with fine paintings and down the hall past it, staring at the incredible artwork and ornate carvings all along the way.. From there they went down into the cellar, where they saw the door to the small dungeon.  
  
"Squall, if he still hasn't sided with the sorceress, would be in there…." Zell said as he pointed to the locked door on the left. "Or he's dead."  
  
"She wouldn't kill him," Seifer said while walking over to the door, "and Squall would never go over. I may never have been particularly fond of the guy, but one thing I always admired about him was the fact that he never backed down when he knew he was right." He started undoing the lock. "That's why I picked fights with him, he always fought back." The door creaked open as he spoke. "There."  
  
The cautiously walked into the room and found Squall, battered and beaten, hanging from the far wall. He had a black eye and his jaw was red and swollen. Seifer and Laguna walked up and began to work on the chains that held him as Selphie used a couple cure spells on him.  
  
"Man, what happened to you?" Zell commented as he walked over. "Looks like Rinoa worked you ever a bit."  
  
"You'd be surprised how hard a sorceress can slap when she's angry," Squall said, running a hand over his jaw. "Never make one mad if you don't have to."  
  
"Zat vill be no problem! After ve confront ze Sorceress Rinoa, zer vill be no more!" Odine said, bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
"I take it he got his little toy to work?" Squall said, "any luck on altering how it works?"  
  
"Yes it works," Laguna said, "but I'm sorry, there is still only one way to remove the powers. I wish there were."  
  
"It's ok. I will manage." Squall said, taking a step forward and collapsing to his knees. "I hope."  
  
"Squall, you stay here and rest." Seifer said as he turned for the door. "We have a sorceress to take care of." Everyone turned to follow as Ward walked over and handed Squall his gunblade and left as well.  
  
Squall sat for a moment thinking about how he failed as a knight. Here he was in some dungeon while his friends, family, and Seifer went on ahead. Seifer, he must love this, having to do Squall's duty for him. He gripped his gunblade tight and stood, gritting his teeth. It was time he did his duty, painful as it was, and end this sorceress nonsense. Besides, if anyone had to harm Rinoa for what she had done, it had to be him.  
  
Seifer led the way up the stairs and to the doors to the great hall where the legendary SeeDs had faced Ultimecia a year before. They opened the door and ran inside where they found what they were looking for. Rinoa was standing, back turned and staring out a window at the field below.  
  
"You just don't understand what a place this world would be if I could rule it," She said, turning to face them. "No more war, no reason for you to risk your lives. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but you won't understand!" She yelled as she threw her hands forward. A great wind blew in through the open window and threw everyone to the floor. "You attacked me! You brought this on yourselves! The others will understand through your deaths!!"  
  
Zell and Seifer slowly stood, reaching into their pockets as they slowly slipped to the sides. As they did, Laguna reached inside his coat and moved slowly toward the sorceress while the rest fanned out and prepared to attack. Rinoa looked about the room and readying another spell. She reached out a finger toward Laguna, who was closest, and let loose a powerful bolt of lightning. Just as it discharged, he brought his hand out of his coat and held it out toward her. The bolt raced toward him, just to be reflected into the ceiling harmlessly as it bounced off the Odine Bangle he held.  
  
She looked at the hole in her ceiling with shock and anger as Seifer and Zell made their move, leaping forward, bangles in hand, and grabbing each of Rinoa's arms, tightly fastening the bangles to her as Laguna placed his around her neck. Zell and Laguna both forced her to the ground and held her there while Selphie ran out to get Kiros, Ward and Odine.  
  
Seifer drew his gunblade and readied himself for what he knew had to be done. He held his weapon in a downward grip, hovering its tip over the center of Rinoa's chest. He lifted up, ready to strike as she thrashed around, cursing and ranting on how no one understood why she had to control everyone in the world. As Odine readied his sorceress crystal, Seifer hesitated, closing his eyes and shaking his head sadly.  
  
Just as he began to thrust down, Squall burst into the room, running over and swiping out with his Gunblade, deflecting Seifer's and preventing it from touching his wife. He pushed Seifer away from her and stood panting, leaning on his weapon. Seifer readied to attack and glared at the SeeD commander.  
  
"Seifer, I can't let you do this." Squall said, leaning heavily on his gunblade.  
  
"Squall, it has to be done." Laguna said, stepping toward his son, "I know she is your wife, but she must to be stopped."  
  
"I know that, but I can't avoid my responsibility anymore." Squall said, "Ending this is my duty, no one else's."  
  
Seifer lowered his gunblade, "I agree with that, it's the knights duty, but I wonder if you really have the guts to do it."  
  
"This has nothing to do with my being her knight." Squall said, standing up straight. "Once, she said that, if it came down to this, to the point where she had to be stopped, it would be ok, so long as it was me." He continued, tears forming in his eyes as he looked down at Rinoa. "As long as it was my gunblade that stopped her. That way, she knew that there was no other way. I never thought it would ever happen. Now…….there's no avoiding it."  
  
Squall raised his gunblade, placing its sharp point just above his wife's heart and readied himself to thrust down on it. "Rinoa, I am so sorry. He said, closing his eyes. "I have failed you as your husband, and your knight. Please forgive me." He slammed the blade into Rinoa's chest, carving through bone and flesh until the blade's tip struck the stone floor. He pulled the blade out and threw it to the side, and collapsed to the floor. The gunblade sailed into the wall at the far end of the room, its sharp point striking the large bricks, causing the blade to break just above the hilt. Both parts clattered to the floor as useless scraps.  
  
"Squall…….Squall, I'm s…so sorry." Rinoa said weakly, her mind once again her own, "Its ok, so long as it was you…..its ok. I will all…..always love you, my….brave knight…." Her eyes slowly closed as her body relaxed, never to rise again.  
  
"Rinoa…." Squall sobbed as he leaned forward. He looked into her angelic face, remembering the times that he had done so before, those beautiful eyes looking back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I will love you too, always." He said as he fell to the floor next to her. He propped himself up on one arm and gazed into her face while he held her hand tightly in his. "What have I done,.....what have I done?" He said to himself .  
  
"You did what you had to do," Seifer said as he looked on, "something that I don't know if I ever could do."  
  
"He's right son," Laguna added, "I'm proud of you, what you did took great courage, more than I ever had."  
  
"I've destroyed the only good thing in my life," Squall said softly as he lay his head on Rinoa's lifeless shoulder, "and I don't think I can survive with out her."  
  
Meanwhile, a faint white glow had begun to grow from the deep wound in Rinoa's limp form. It slowly reached out and encompassed the wound itself before spreading to her whole body as it grew brighter.  
  
"What's going on!" Squall yelped as he stood and backed away from the light. "What's happening."  
  
"I tink I have a theory, if you vant to hear it." Odine said, backing away as the light turned into a quickly growing ball of energy at the center of the room.  
  
As it came in contact with objects, they were sucked into the glowing mass of energy. The group tried to run for the door, but they were caught as it blew out to encompass the world.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Thud Thud, "Come on Squall, wake up."  
  
"Huh? Where am I"  
  
Thump Thump "Come on Squall, It's our first SeeD mission!" Selphie's voice. "We are going to Timber. Meet by the front gate as soon as you are ready."  
  
"First SeeD mission…last I remember I had just killed Rinoa, my wife….what's going on?" Squall jolted awake and sat up in bed. "I will be right there." He said as he put his hand to his head. "Was all just a dream?"  
  
Squall stood and put on his jacket, grabbed his gunblade and walked out of his room. It was odd walking down the halls of Garden without the hum of the discs rotating below it, or the whistle of air rushing past. He walked onto the central area, passing people who congratulated him on passing his SeeD exam. He passed Fujin and Raijin, who stopped him and told him to stay out of Seifer's way on their mission.  
  
"Seifer never passed his SeeD exam…." Squall thought, "Whatever."  
  
He walked outside and into the large courtyard that stretched to the front gate. He had hardly taken 2 steps when he noticed something else that wasn't right. Ellone was standing, talking with Quistis. She looked at him and waved, before the both of them walked over.  
  
"Squall, congratulations, I hear you are to leave on your first SeeD mission already," Ellone said as she walked up.  
  
"Yeah, Timber I hear. Good luck, I'm sure you will do well as the squad leader." Quistis added. "Won't he Sis."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Squall answered, "It's really good to see you both." This wasn't like it was supposed to be at all. It felt odd to look at Quisty again, since the last he remembered, she was dead. But that was just a nightmare, wasn't it? It was so vivid, he remembered every day. It was more like a year and a half had vanished from existence. "I will try not to disappoint." He said as he walked away.  
  
He continued walking, puzzled by how things had changed almost overnight. Seifer was a SeeD, Ellone was here, and obviously everyone remembered the orphanage, otherwise, Quistis wouldn't have called her Sis. He put his hand to his head again and noticed that his scar was missing. Something wasn't right about all this, and he had to find out what it was.  
  
"Hey Squall, over here!" Selphie yelled when he came into view, "We get to go to Timber for our first SeeD mission!"  
  
"Yeah, Squall, and you know what happens in Timber," Zell added as Squall walked up to them.  
  
"Timber….." Squall said, unsure of what he was talking about.  
  
"What, you don't remember?" Selphie said, "We meet up with the Forest Owls, and Rinoa…."  
  
"They remembered it too? But it was a dream, it never happened, or had it?" Squall stared blankly back at Selphie as he thought. "What is going on here?" He finally said, "nothing makes sense anymore."  
  
"I know the feeling." Seifer said as he walked up himself. "One minute I'm watching you ball your eyes out, next minute, Raijin is waking me up for a SeeD mission."  
  
"There has to be a logical explanation for this." Squall said, putting his head down into his hand.  
  
"Squall my boy!" A familiar voice said from just beyond the gate. Squall looked up to see Laguna, Kiros and Ward walking toward him, with Odine in tow.  
  
"Ummm, Hi," Squall said, unsure of what to say. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Well Squall, I came to see how you were doing," He started, "and I brought Odine to try and explain again what he thinks happened. I hope he makes it clearer this time, cause I'm still not sure I understand how we all wound up a year and a half in the past….."  
  
"Az I said, Itz simple." Odine said. "By absorbing da sorceress' povers, ve caused Ultimecia's existence to become kaput. Vis no Ultimecia, the past was changed, and time reset itself to just before she effected the world. Because zere ver little things before now zat she effected, da vorld now is different that ve remember it being. Sorceress Edea never received Ultimecia's povers, and hence didn't start SeeD to vard against her. Instead, Cid and Laguna started it a few years later zen before, in case Adel somehow escaped from her cell in orbit. Cid den used the children at ze orphanage as ze first SeeDs ven zey vere old enough."  
  
"So, when we killed Rinoa, there was no longer any Ultimecia and time reset accordingly." Zell repeated, trying to easy the headache he suddenly had. "That's confusing, how do we know what's changed?"  
  
"You guess." Kiros answered simply, "Its impossible to know what changed so you have to guess."  
  
"So Rinoa is alive and well here!" Squall said, "We can go on like none of it ever happened."  
  
"I'm afraid it might not be that easy." Laguna started. "The only people who seem to remember what happened, were present in the room when time reset."  
  
"So? Rinoa was there." Squall said.  
  
"Rinoa was dead, and because of that, she may not remember any of it." Laguna said as he put a hand on his son's shoulders. "Anyway, I was going to see Elle quick before I head back to Esthar." Laguna said as he turned to walk further into Garden, "Remember, you've been given a chance to go back and start again, don't mess it up."  
  
Squall just stood there, hoping that Rinoa remembered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The trip from Garden to Timber was uneventful, and soon they were getting off the train at the station, where they were met by watts.  
  
"The forests of Timber sure have changed," Watts said as he walked up.  
  
"What were we supposed to say again?" Selphie whispered to Squall.  
  
"I dunno, something about birds I think…" Zell answered. "Squall, say something"  
  
"Umm, maybe, but at least there are still chocobo's…" Squall finally said.  
  
"Ummm, what are you talking about sir. The forest has…never mind." Watts said as he spun around as ran off.  
  
Watts ran down the steps and over to a set of tracks that ran next to the train station, where a single engine was slowing to a halt. He stopped in front of the train, and began directing them on exactly where the end of the small platform they were next to was. As the train stopped, it rolled forward and into Watts, throwing him to the ground. He lay there dazed as Zone ran out to him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to stand in front of the train!" Zone said as she walked up. He then noticed the SeeD party standing off to the side watching. "Are they the SeeDs." he whispered to Watts.  
  
"They got the password wrong." Watts replied.  
  
"Well, show them in anyway," Zone said as he walked back inside. "We are paying them a lot of money.  
  
Watts stood quickly, "Right this way sir." He said as he followed them into the train that served as their base, only to have the door shut in his face. He staggered back a few steps as the train started to depart  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted as he ran after it.  
  
Once inside, Squall introduced his party, and he and the forest owls introduced themselves. Then, just as before, Zone asked Squall if he would go wake up the princess. Squall accepted nervously, not knowing what to expect.  
  
He walked into the room at the end of the hall and stopped abruptly inside as he saw Rinoa lying there, sleeping peacefully. She looked just like he remembered her from before the ordeal with Ultimecia, so innocent and beautiful. He could hardly believe it after what he had done, but, there she was.  
  
Rinoa began to stir before she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You, you're the one from the party, she said, looking at him. "Does that mean you're a SeeD"  
  
"Yes, I'm the Squad leader, Squall," he said. "She doesn't remember. There are two others with me."  
  
"Yes! SeeD is here!" She jumped up and quickly threw her arms around him for a moment.  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Squall chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, we have been petitioning SeeD for some time now, but we got no answer." She walked over to her dresser, "I knew if I went there and talked to Cid, he would understand."  
  
"So you were there to see Headmaster Cid?," Squall asked.  
  
"Not exactly, do you know Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He introduced me to Cid, and once I explained everything, he agreed to send SeeDs as soon as possible." She smiled, "Cid is such a nice man."  
  
Rinoa walked back over toward the door as Squall stood silently in disbelief. She didn't remember a thing, and it hurt to realize that.  
  
"Is 'he' here?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah, he's here." Squall answered quickly.  
  
"Really! I knew he'd come!" She said excitedly as she ran from the room.  
  
Squall followed her down the hall and stood in shock as Rinoa ran over to Seifer, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard. It tore his heart out to see it, Rinoa was his wife, and even though everything changed, and she remembered none of the time they shared, he still loved her. The pain was too much to bear, and he knew he had to get away from there.  
  
"Excuse me, I will be just outside." Squall said as the train screeched to a halt. He then opened the door and stepped out, visibly shaken.  
  
"What's with him?" Rinoa asked, still clinging to Seifer.  
  
"I'll go see." Zell answered as he spun and ran out the door. He found Squall sitting on the steps leading down from the boarding platform. He was sobbing quietly with his head down in his hands when Zell sat next to him.  
  
"Squall, I know that had to hurt you a lot, man, but you have to be strong and carry out the mission." Zell started. "It's your duty."  
  
"Don't tell me about duty!" Squall snapped, "You have no idea how hard it was to watch my wife die by my own hand because it was my duty!. Then we go back, and I find my punishment for my 'doing my duty' is to go back in time and watch my wife live out her life with a man I dispise!" He jumped up and started walking. "I can't take this, I have to get out of here. I need to get away for awhile. Tell Seifer he's in charge until I return…..If I return." Squall then took off running.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa said as she stepped out onto the platform, "Where did he go?"  
  
"That's hard to explain." Zell answered as he slumped over. "and a long story."  
  
"Oh, I see, is there anything I could do to help?" She asked, "I hate to see people suffer like that. I can tell something hurt him deep down."  
  
"Probably not," Zell said as he looked at her, and that when he noticed something out of place. "What's that still doing there." He said staring at disbelief at her necklace. "There is only supposed to be one ring there."  
  
"Of course there is only one…." Rinoa placed her hand over the ring she wore around her neck and was silent, for where there was supposed to be her mothers wedding ring, there were two. She looked down and took hold of the strange silver band that had taken its place beside hers, turning it over and staring at the emblem etched into it. With tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she looked at Zell.  
  
"Griever," She said, her voice cracking as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Oh, Zell, what have I done to him. Seeing me kiss Seifer probably came close to killing him."  
  
"I know, now he's run off, and may not be coming back." Zell said. "We have to find him."  
  
"I know where to look…" Rinoa answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Epilogue  
  
Squall climbed up the narrow path near the ruins of Edea's orphanage. He was amazed at how it looked exactly as it had after the battle with Ultimecia, when he and Rinoa came out of the time compression in the field near there. He walked through what was the back door, memories of his childhood, now freed, raced through his head. He walked through the bedroom where the children's bunks were still arranged as he remembered them, though now they were half rotted and broken. Remembering his life here almost made him forget. He loved Rinoa even more now than on the night he proposed to her, but she was gone now. To have to live through her death was hell, but to live knowing that she was with someone he could hardly stand was beyond that. He wanted to give up, to end it all now. He didn't know how he could live without her.  
  
He continued agonizing over it as he wondered out the front of the building and toward the broken pillars that lined the flower field. He walked over to them and sat, looking out over the field. It was so beautiful, as beautiful as she was when they stood there after he had saved her from the Sorceress Memorial. He thought back and remembered Rinoa speaking of her dream, the one where she couldn't find him anywhere. This was where they promised to meet. He didn't know why he took a boat here, but somehow he knew that this was where he wanted to be.  
  
"I'll be here." A voice echoed in his head.  
  
"I'll be waiting, here. If you come here, you will find me." He said out loud as he burst into tears. He sobbed as he stood and walked a few steppes into the field and stood looking out over the expanse of blooming flowers. A gentle breeze stirred the grass and blew flower petals into the so that they swirled around everywhere, spreading a peaceful fragrance through the air. Unable to contain himself anymore, He screamed and ran erratically, as fast as his legs could carry him until, exhausted, he collapsed into the flowers and faded off into a deep sleep, unwilling to live.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A few hours later, as the sun began to set and the sky looked like it was on fire, a young woman appeared out of the ruins, walking toward the field. She looked around, searching for something as the wind blew at her dark hair and blue clothes. She walked to and fro, searching, but without finding what she was after until she noticed a single feather floating slowly downward on the breeze and into her outstretched hand. She looked hard at it as it landed, and saw something on the ground behind it. She walked quickly over to the still form on the ground and knelt beside the young man that lay there.  
  
"Oh, Squall." She said sadly cradling his upper body in her lap, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Please?" She looked down into his face. His eyes were closed in sleep and had streaks from the tears he had cried. She couldn't help the tears that began rolling down her own face as she gazed down on him. She buried her face in his chest and began weeping, fearing she was too late.  
  
As she sat there crying, she noticed him begin to stir. She sat up and smiled as his eyes fluttered open and looked at her. Speechless he sat up, pausing for a moment before he reached out and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a tear.  
  
"Rinoa…..you…." He said, not sure what to think, not sure he wanted to.  
  
"Yes, I remember. " Rinoa answered, placing her hand over his. "I love you, Squall"  
  
Squall leaned forward and drew her into to his embrace. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before their lips met in a kiss.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
